Twelve Days of Christmas for You, My Love
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: It's Christmas, and everyone is getting ready. Yugi starts to receive mysterious packages. Better summary inside. YugixYami, AtemuxHeba other pairings listed inside
1. On the First Day of Christmas

I got this idea in my head, and I had just had to do this story.

The pairings are:

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJoey

TristanxTea

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

LeoxYuesei

KylaxDuke

MokubaxSayora

This is a play on the Christmas song "The Twelve Days of Christmas".

Some of the chapters might not be as long as in my other stories.

This is a pure humor story, so no kind of fighting or angst will be in it.

Summary: Christmas is twelve days away, and everyone is starting to get ready for Christmas. Yugi recieves a mysterious package, and continues to recieve them for the next twelve days of Christmas. Who is sending these Christmas packages, and will Yugi accept the real meaning behind the gifts?

/Blahblahblah/ Yugi to Yami

//Blahblahblah// Yami to Yugi

Also, I would like to say that the characters of Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. They are my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 1- On the First Day of Christmas

December 14

"Will you two get a room?!" seventeen year old Yami shouted.

"Grandpa, I think that you should have your head examined for putting that mistletoe up." fifteen year old Yugi said.

Grandpa laughed heartily. "It's a tradition in this house." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, but you should know better with those two." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba, who had been kissing happily under the mistletoe, turned to face them.

"I love the tradition." Atemu started.

"You would." Yami muttered.

After the Battle City Duel, Ishizu had concocted a spell that gave Yami his own body, but a side effect of the spell brought Yami's older brother, Atemu, from ancient Egypt to the present with his own body. Both lived in the Moto household with Yugi and Grandpa.

A few months later, Yugi's twin brother Heba, returned to live in Domino because he wanted to be closer to his brother and grandfather.

Heba and Atemu had gotten together two months ago."There is nothing wring with the mistletoe. We were merely following the tradition and kissing since we were both under the mistletoe." Heba said.

"Heba, that was not kissing. That was making out!" Yugi exclaimed.

Grandpa laughed jovially. "There is no harm. I find it cute." Grandpa said.

Heba blushed lightly at the comment.

"I wish we had had something like that back in ancient Egypt." Atemu said thoughtfully.

"No you don't!" Yami exclaimed.

It was a well-known fact that Heba had lived in ancient Egypt and was married to Atemu.

"You two were bad enough without something like that." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"They didn't care where they were in the palace. If they felt the need to make out, they did." Leo said as he came into the room with Yuesei.

Atemu shrugged. "I was the Pharaoh so I could do what I wanted, and no one could do anything about it." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but it was irritating. The one thing that I am thankful for is that they only had sex in their bedroom." Yami said.

"That was because of Heba." Atemu said.

Heba looked at Atemu. "I was willing to make out with you outside the bedroom, but that was one thing that you were not going to talk me into." Heba said.

"Seto! Joey!" Yami shouted.

The group looked to see Seto and Joey making out under the mistletoe with a blushing Mokuba and Sayora not far behind them.

"What?" Seto asked after breaking away from a dazed Joey.

"One sexed crazed couple in the house is enough!" Yami exclaimed.

"We are not sex crazed." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That's why you have to use a silencing spell on your bedroom several times a day, or when you're too horny to remember, I have to put it up." Yami growled.

Yugi shook his head. "Heba, let's get some hot chocolate for everyone." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

"I'd prefer coffee, actually." Grandpa said.

"So would I." Leo said.

"Me, too." Seto agreed.

"As would I." Yuesei said.

"Sure thing. Four coffees, and seven hot chocolates." Yugi said as he and Heba disappeared into the kitchen.

Yugi started making the coffee while Heba made the hot chocolate.

"Yugi, have you thought about what I said?' Heba asked.

"Yes, and no." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. You know that you like Yami, so just tell him." Heba hissed.

"Heba, I can't do that." Yugi said.

"There's not better time to tell him. Christmas is the season of giving. What better thing to give Yami than your heart?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I am not telling Yami, now get off of my back." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "Oh, all right." Heba finally agreed.

The two set the cups of coffee and hot chocolate with marshmallows on trays and carried them into the living room.

Everyone took their beverage of choice.

A moment later, Kyla appeared with Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, and Tristan behind her.

"Hi, guys. Can a few more of us fit in here?" Kyla asked.

"Might as well." Atemu said.

"Who wants coffee and who wants hot chocolate?" Yugi asked.

"Hot chocolate." Malik, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, and Kyla said.

"Coffee." Bakura and Marik said.

Yugi and Heba went into the kitchen again and returned with more drinks.

"I can't believe that Chrisman is only twelve days away." Tea said excitedly.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Tristan agreed.

"By the way, where are we having the Christmas party at?" Malik asked.

"My mansion, where else. Who else really has the space?" Seto asked.

"He makes a point." Atemu agreed.

"Yeah, and Seto has to go all out this year." Mokuba said.

"Why?" Sayora asked.

"Oh, let's just say that I may have mentioned something about him sleeping on the couch for a few months." Joey said.

The grouped laughed, knowing that it really meant no sex for that long.

"That, and Mokuba said that he'd crash the KaibaCorp system." Seto said.

"You wouldn't, Mokuba?" Yugi said.

"Oh, yes I would." Mokuba said.

The entire grouped laughed.

"I never thought that the Priest could be blackmailed!" Bakura exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

Seto growled. "Shut up!" Seto said.

Bakura noticed the mistletoe and started to drag Ryou toward only Yami stood in the way.

"Tomb Robber, if you take one more step toward that mistletoe and you'll be in the hospital in traction." Yami said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I have had it with couples making out under that plant!" Yami exclaimed.

Grandpa leaned toward Yugi and said, "Yugi, maybe you should take Yami out of the house for awhile."

Yugi nodded and stood up. "Come on, Yami. I need you to come with me and help me with something." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed, and the two left the house after getting their coats and shoes.

"Good thinking, Grandpa. I don't think that Yami would have lasted another second." Leo said, noticing that Bakura was already making out with Ryou, and Marik was already making out with Malik.

"Yeah. Yami would have snapped with that one." Atemu said.

"I believe that I will go on and meet my old friend for lunch. Leo, I'd like my house to still be standing when I get back." Grandpa said.

"It will be, Grandpa. I'll make sure that no magic is used in this house." Leo promised.

"Good. I am holding you personally responsible for what happens here." Grandpa said.

"I understand. It'll be fine." Leo promised.

Grandpa got his coat and left.

* * * * * *

Yugi and Yami went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping.

"Thanks for getting me out if there, Yugi. I was close to sending someone to the Shadow realm." Yami said.

"I know. It does get annoying seeing them making out all the time. Tea and Tristan are the only ones with a normal relationship other than Leo and Yuesei. At least they do everything in the privacy of their bedroom." Yugi said.

"Sometimes, it's terrible being the only ones in the group that don't have someone." Yami said with a sigh.

"Well, Kyla isn't technically with anyone." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know that she isn't real serious with Duke, but she's still got someone. Even Mokuba and Sayora are dating." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. 'I just wish that I could tell you that I love you. I'd like to stop being single, but only of you're the one that I can be with.' Yami thought.

Yami hadn't told Yugi yet, and Leo. Seto, and Atemu had agreed not to tell Yugi that he also lived in ancient Egypt and was married to Yami. He didn't want that to affect what Yugi felt.

After a few hours, they had almost all of their shopping done.

"Okay. All that's left is Atemu and Heba." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami had agreed to just pool their money together and buy gifts for everyone together so that they could spend a little more.

"How about two sets of handcuffs?" Yami muttered.

"Yami, be serious." Yugi scolded.

"Okay. Sorry." Yami replied.

"What do you think would be good?" Yugi asked.

Yami suddenly had an idea. "I know exactly what we can get Atemu." Atemu said.

"It is sensible, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, and it would be a gift for Heba, too. Come on." Yami said.

Yugi followed Yami to another store.

* * * * * *

Yugi and Yami found the house deserted after they got home.

"Perfect. We can get all this wrapped." Yugi said.

30 Minutes later.

"Yugi! Help!" Yami whined.

Yugi laughed as he noticed that Yami had somehow managed to get himself wrapped in Christmas and paper and ribbon.

"This isn't funny, aibou." Yami said, trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"Yes, it is, Yami." Yugi said, helping get Yami free. "Maybe you should get everything in the boxes, and I'll wrap the gifts." Yugi said.

"Okay, aibou." Yami agreed.

They had gotten everyone the following gifts:

Tea- a new dancing outfit

Tristan- a game for his Wii

Joey- Red Eyes Black Dragon figurine

Seto- Blue Eyes White Dragon figurine

Mokuba- a Kuriboh brothers plushy set

Sayora- a heart pendent

Kyla- a dog pendent

Duke- trick playing cards

Leo- collectible twin katanas

Yuesei- a rose necklace

Marik- a shirt that says 'He's Mine!'

Malik- a shirt that says 'I'm His!'

Ryou- an antique tea set

Bakura- a dagger set

Ishizu- a bracelet with Egyptian charms

Grandpa- an album full of pictures of the whole gang

Atemu and Heba's gift would have to be picked up later.

"Okay. we've got everything wrapped except Grandpa's." Yugi said.

"Let's get to it." Yami said.

They already had all the photos they needed. They organized them according date and filled up the two books.

After they wrapped it up, they took all the presents downstairs and put them with the rest that were already around the tree.

"Well, I guess we got everyone." Yugi said.

"Except each other." Yami said.

"Yami, you-" Yugi started.

"Yugi," Yami said, interrupting him, "I know that you're going to say don't worry about getting you anything, but I am so deal with it."

"Fine, but I'm still getting you something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I know." Yami replied.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi and Yami both stood up and went to the door to find Ishizu outside holding a box.

"Hello, Ishizu. Come in." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi." Ishizu said, walking in.

Yugi and Yami led her into the living room.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Do you know where my brother is?" Ishizu asked.

"No. We went out Christmas shopping for the last few hours. The house was empty when we got back." Yugi said.

"I see." Ishizu said.

"What's in the box?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. It was on your front step." Ishizu explained.

"Oh. Thank you." Yugi said, taking the box from Ishizu.

Yugi looked at the name and said, "It's for me."

"Hmm. You might as well open it." Yami said.

A moment later, everyone except for Grandpa came trampling into the house.

"Found him." Yami said.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.

"Looking for you. Your cell phone was off." Ishizu said.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Malik said.

"Hey, Yug. What's with the box?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. It was on the front step." Yugi said.

"Well, open it." tea said.

Yugi nodded and opened the box to find a small bag inside it. Yugi took out the bag ad opened it to find a cartouche on a necklace.

"What's that?" Duke asked.

"It's a cartouche. We used them in ancient Egypt. The Royal family would wear one with their name on it." Atemu explained.

Yugi noticed something. "My name is on this. I think it's in ancient Egyptian." Yugi said.

"It is." Yami said.

"I wonder who would send you that." Malik said.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

Heba glanced in the box and said, "Hey, Yugi. There's a piece of paper in this box." Heba took the paper out and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi unfolded the paper and read it.

It read:

_This is Just a small token of my love for you._

_You will receive something for the next twelve _

_Days._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom of the paper read:

_On the first day of Christmas I gave my true love, a cartouche with his name on it._

Yugi had read it aloud, startling everyone.

"Wow! Sounds like you have a secret admirer, Yugi." Ryou said.

"But who?" Yugi asked.

"Who knows, but it sounds like you'll more gifts." Kyla said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"The reference to the Christmas carol 'The Twelve Day of Christmas', Yugi." Ishizu explained.

"Wonder who it is." Heba murmured.

"Well, we may find out later." Atemu said.

Yugi glanced back down. 'This is odd.' Yugi thought.

//It'll be fine, Yugi.// Yami told him though the link.

/But what if it's a stalker?/ Yugi said.

//You're with someone most of the time, and we won't let anything happen. Besides, someone likes you a lot to dot hat.// Yami said.

/I guess so/' Yugi agreed.

"Let's eat!" Joey exclaimed.

Everyone groaned, but Kyla and Sayora went into the living room to fix dinner.

* * *

There's the first chapter.

The second day of Christmas will be next. Any suggestions on what Yugi will get the next eleven days will be appreciated.

R&R.


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, but I don't anything! It belongs to the person who created Yu-Gi-Oh! Can't think of who.

I also got the ice skating info from the internet. Sorry if the skating scene isn't too good.

* * *

Chapter 2- On the Second Day of Christmas

December 15

"Yugi, hurry up!" Heba called.

"Give me a minute." Yugi said. He rifled through his closest until he found his ice skates. "Here they are." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why do I have to go?" Yami asked, sitting on Yugi's bed.

"Oh, come on, Yami. we're all going ice skating. Even Seto's going. It's a miracle that he took the day off to go, so we all need to go." Yugi said.

"Aibou, you know that I know nothing about ice skating." Yami said.

"Yami, you promised me that you'd go, remember?" Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. You always talk me into doing these things." Yami said.

Yugi smiled innocently. "Come on, Yami. Let's go." Yugi said.

Yami sighed as he grabbed his ice skates off the bed and followed Yugi out the door.

Yugi had bought the ice skates for Yami as a present, but Yami had never tried to use them. Yugi had convinced Yami to go ice skating with them, so he was taking the skates although he swore that he would not ice skate.

Atemu, Heba, Kyla, and Sayora were already downstairs, ready to go.

"It took you long enough." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I had to find my skates. Someone piled a lot of stuff in there." Yugi said, glaring at Heba.

Heba grinned and said, "Well, Atemu and I share a room, and we ran out of room. I had to put my stuff somewhere." Heba said.

"Yeah, and Atemu's stuff has been pile din my closet." Yami said.

"Okay. You can fuss about the lack of closet space later. We need to go. The others are probably already there waiting on us." Kyla said.

"Yeah. Come on." Sayora added.

"You kids have fun. Yuesei and I will meet you there after we help Grandpa." Leo said.

"Okay. Bye." the six said and left.

* * *

At the Domino Skating Rink, Tea and Tristan were already out on the ice skating.

Mokuba had just gotten his skates on and was about to step out onto the ice when Atemu, Heba, Yugi, Yami, Sayora, and Kyla arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Sayora said.

"Hey. Let's get out on the ice." Mokuba said enthusiastically.

Sayora nodded and quickly got on her skates, joining Mokuba as they both got out on the ice.

Kyla also out on her skates and started to skate, too.

Atemu, Heba, and Yugi sat down to out on their skates.

Yami joined Seto, Marik, and Bakura. "Are any of you skating?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, right. I'm not sating." Bakura siad.

"I'm from Egypt. I don't do ice." Marik added.

"Too easy to break your neck." Seto added.

"I'm not either." Yami said, sitting down.

"Oh, come on. You need to at least give it a try." Ryou protested from where he stood with Malik and Joey.

All three had on their ice skates and were ready to skate.

"Not a chance. I'm not going t break my neck, Ryou." Bakura said.

"We'd all make fools of ourselves." Yami added.

"Oh, come on. I'm giving it a try at least." Atemu said.

"Yeah. After I threatened you with the couch." Heba muttered.

Marik snickered. "Someone didn't want to just sleep at night." Marik said.

"Hmm. That could work." Malik said, smirking.

Marik paled. "You wouldn't." Marik said.

Malik's smirk widened. "I would." Malik promised.

Marik had his skates on a second later.

"I'd rather go without sex than break my neck." Bakura said.

"Me and you both." Seto added.

"At least I don't have someone to threaten me with that." Yami said.

Heba put his hand to Yugi and whispered in his hear.

"Heba, you know how I fell about doing that." Yugi said.

"It'll work. Besides, Yami can never say no to you." Heba said.

Yugi sighed.

Yami, Seto, and Bakura sat determined not to skate.

"Yami. Seto. Bakura." Yugi said.

All three turned to Yugi and immediately wished they hadn't.

Yugi had his 'puppy about to cry eye' which made his eyes seem wider than normal. "Please skate with us. We just want to do a group activity." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "Yeah, b-but n-one of us r-really want to try." Yami said. His resolved was weakening.

"Please. We just want to spend some time together for the holidays." Yugi said, the look still on his face.

"Not chance." Bakura said.

"Please. Don't you like us anymore, Bakura. You know that it would make Ryou happy to have you do something with him." Yugi said.

"I-I don't want t-to ice skate." Bakura stammered. He was falling victim to Yugi's eyes.

"I'm not doing it." Seto stated firmly.

"Pppllleeaassssse, Seto. It would mean a lot to us all. I'm sure that Joey would do something nice for you later since you'll be doing something nice for him. Mokuba would be thrilled if you do something with us, too." Yugi said.

"I-I don't need to d-do anything to get their f-favor." Seto said. His resolve was also faltering.

Yugi widened his eyes even more if it was possible and his eyes began to tear up a little. "Please. It would mean a lot to us." Yugi said. He widened his eyes a little more.

Their stubbornness crumbled at the look.

Bakura, Seto, and Yami got on their skates and headed toward the ice.

Heba bust out laughing and said, "I knew that would do it."

"Thanks, Yugi. I owe you won." Joey said.

"Thanks a lot. I never thought Bakura would fall for that look." Ryou added as they headed for the ice.

"Heba, do not ever ask me to do that again." Yugi said, heading for the ice.

"Good work. At least they're willing to give skating a try." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Come on. Let's go." Heba said.

The two also headed for the ice.

Seto stepped onto the ice and immediately started to fall.

Joey reached and grabbed him. "Maybe I should give you a few lessons." Joey said.

Bakura took one step onto the ice and started to fall.

Ryou reached out to stop his fall, but couldn't hold Bakura's weight and ended up falling, too. "I think a couple of lessons are in order." Ryou added.

Yami stepped out on the ice and started to fall.

Yugi grabbed him by the waist, holding him up. "All three need lessons." Yugi said.

Marik was clumsy, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Yugi, you're the best ice skater here. You should teach them." Heba said.

"I'm not the best one here." Yugi said, blushing.

"Yugi, you were an ice skating champion when we were younger." Heba pointed out.

"I haven't competed in years." Yugi protested.

"You were a champion?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I won a state national championship when I was ten." Yugi answered.

"How come you never mentioned that?" Joey asked.

"Because he's too modest." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I'll teach them." Yugi said.

"Good. Bye." Joey said.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Marik skated off.

Seto fell without Joey's support. "I'll get that puppy for that." Seto muttered.

"I could use a little help." Yugi siad, looking at Atemu and Heba.

The two nodded and went to help Bakura and Seto.

"How can you do it so easy, Atemu?" Seto asked.

"Simple. Heba taught me a few weeks ago." Atemu said.

"What?! You said you were going to try it!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes, but I never said that I never been before." Atemu added.

"Okay. Just try to balance right now." Yugi said.

It took a little bit, but Yami, Seto and Bakura finally managed to balance themselves.

"Okay. Now, you need to lean on your weaker foot and move at a diagonal angle by pushing off with your stronger foot. Think of it like shoveling snow behind you and to the left." Yugi said.

The three nodded and started to do what he said. Pretty soon they were skating.

"Hey. This isn't so hard." Yami said.

"It's like anything else. You just have to know what to do and practice." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Not so bad is it, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"No, but you still owe me for this." Bakura said.

"I know. You've made that quite clear." Ryou said.

"This is better than the office, isn't it?" Joey asked.

"Maybe a little." Seto admitted.

"Glad you finally got the scaredy cats o the ice." Tristan said.

"Scaredy cats?!" Bakura, Seto, and Yami exclaimed.

"Yes. You three didn't want to get out on the ice." Tristan said and skated off.

"Come back here!"

The three took off after Tristan.

"Well, looks like we're alone in this." Heba said.

"This was a great idea, Heba. I think this outing is the newest thing we've done." Tea said.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed ice skating and was glad to be back on the ice.

Bakura had lost his footing and went slipping and crashed right into Yami who fell into Seto. All three crashed into Tristan, and the four landed in a pike.

Yugi was skating backwards, not paying attention to what was behind him.

"Yugi! Behind you!" Kyla shouted.

Yugi whirled around to see the shout.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Tristan looked up and screamed at seeing Yugi heading right for them.

Expertly, Yugi jumped up and sailed right over them, landing on his feet and then skidding to a halt.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Sayora exclaimed.

"How did he do it?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi skated over to Yami and the other three and said, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but how did you do that?" Seto asked.

"Oh. I skated from the time I was five to when I was ten. I learned a lot of tricks. Long jumping over obstacles was something I learned." Yugi explained.

"You do tricks?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Could you show us some?" Sayora asked.

"Um, well, I don't know." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"I'd like to see that." Leo said as he and Yuesei skated up to them.

"When did you two get here?" Kyla asked.

"Just in time to see Yugi's little trick. I was impressed with that, Yugi." Yuesei said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. Show them some of the tricks that you learned." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "All right. I'll show you a couple of the ones I learned." Yugi finally agreed.

The group moved back so that Yugi could skate.

Yugi started to skate forward and picked up speed before jumping up and twirling in the air several times before landing on the ice backwards.

"Wow." Joey said.

"What was that?" Tristan asked.

"A triple axel." Heba replied.

Yugi then skated forward, doing the exact same thing that he had done before only he took off and jumped up and landed on the same side, doing several of them before coming to a stop.

"And that was?" Atemu asked.

A triple axel followed by a triple loop jump." Leo said.

"Yeah. He's good." Heba said.

"Yugi, that was incredible. I never knew that you could do something like that." Teas aid.

"Well, I had a great instructor. She was an Olympic gold medalist once." Yugi said.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That was great. Yugi, if you practice, you could compete again." Heba said.

"Heba, don't even think about it." Yugi said.

"Think about what?" Heba asked innocently.

"They still hold that competition on Christmas Eve. Don't even think about talking me into competing." Yugi said.

"Why not? You love to skate, and you've missed it, so why not?" Heba asked.

"Come on. It's not like you are skating for anything." Joey said.

"Actually, first prize if five thousand dollars and a week long vacation in Hawaii, plane and hotel included." Heba said.

"Whoa! That's a big prize." Tristan said.

"Which is why I would rather not." Yugi said.

"Come on. You know that you are only doing it for fun." Kyla said.

"You should. You are good enough." Yami said.

Yugi glared at Heba and said, "Why do I get the feeling that this was a complete setup?"

Heba smirked, a trait he had picked up from Atemu. "Because it was." Heba said.

"Were you in on this, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"No. I didn't know about this." Atemu said.

"He didn't, but I know you want to compete again, so why don't you?" Heba asked.

"The Christmas Party the group planned is Christmas Eve, remember?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, we could move the party to Christmas Day and have the party that night." Seto said.

"Yeah. Go ahead and compete. We'd all come and watch." Yuesei said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I'll compete." Yugi said.

"Great. You can sign up today." Heba said.

"Oh, and Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yes." Atemu replied.

"You might want to look into dating again because you're going to be single in a minute." Yugi said, glaring at his brother.

Heba took off across the ring with Yugi on his tail.

"I think that this will be interesting." Leo said.

"What? Yugi killing Heba?" Mokuba asked.

"No. Seeing Yugi compete." Yuesei replied.

"What's going on?" Duke asked, skating over.

"Duke, you made it!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry I was late. Work went a little longer than I thought." Duke said.

Kyla told Duke about Yugi competing.

"Sounds like it would be fun to watch." Duke said.

"Yami, could you help me save my boyfriend from your Hikari?" Atemu asked.

"Sure." Yami replied.

The two skated off to keep Yugi from killing Heba.

* * *

After they finished skating, everyone returned to the Moto house to find Ishizu sitting in the living room with Grandpa, both drinking coffee.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.

"We found some documents from a tomb in Egypt, and I asked Dr. Moto if he would help me translate them." Ishizu answered.

"Did you all have fun?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure did." Tea said.

"Oh. Grandpa, you're going to be down to one grandson by tomorrow morning." Yugi said.

Grandpa blinked. "What did you do, Heba?" Grandpa asked.

"I might have tricked Yugi into signing up for the Christmas Eve Ice Skating Competition at the Domino Skating Rink." Heba answered.

"Coerced is more like it." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're getting back into skating. You always loved it." Grandpa said.

"Everyone is against me in this." Yugi said.

"I think that it's great that you can ice skate. I would come and watch as well." Ishizu said.

"I'm doomed." Yugi moaned.

"Oh, Yugi. This can for you." Grandpa said, handing him a box.

Yugi took the brown box and opened it. Inside were two silver ankhs. He took out the piece of paper and read:

_These ankhs symbolize that you are my life_

_And nothing will make my stop loving you_

_My love for you is eternal._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it said:

_On the second day of Christmas, I gave my true love, two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

Yugi was stunned.

"Wow. Whoever this is really has the hots for you, Yug." Joey said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"What are these?" Mokuba asked, looking at the ankhs.

"They're called ankhs. In ancient Egypt, they were symbols of life and immortality." Atemu explained.

"Hmm. He explained what it meant." Tristan said.

"Yeah. You've got a sweetheart for an admirer." Kyla said.

"Yeah, but I don't have a clue who it is." Yugi said.

"Maybe they'll show themselves soon." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

//Something troubling you, aibou.// Yami asked via the mind link.

/I guess I'm wondering why someone would go to all this trouble./ Yugi answered.

//I'm sure that the person will reveal themselves soon.// Yami said.

/Okay./ Yugi agreed, deciding to accept it as it was.

* * *

That's the second day of Christmas.

The third will be next. I'll still take suggestions on what Yugi should recieve. It can be from ancient Egypt or the present day.

R&R.


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

Chapter 3- On the Third Day of Christmas

December 16

Yami was sleeping peacefully when something suddenly launched onto the bed and said, "Yami, get up!" Yami groaned and pulled the covers over his head again. "I'm still sleeping." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. You need to get up and see this." the same voice said, pulling the covers off of Yami's head. Yami opened one eyes, ready to send someone to the Shadow Realm only to find himself looking into Yugi's shining, amethyst eyes.

"Get up, Yami. You need to see this." Yugi said, hoping off of the bed.

"Yugi, it's too early." Yami complained.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." Yugi countered.

"Exactly. I sleep until ten on weekends." Yami said, pulling the covers over his head again.

"Yami, come on. You need to get up and see this." Yugi said, pulling at the covers again.

"It can wait." Yami said.

"Please, Yami." Yugi pleased.

Yami mentally cursed. He hated it when Yugi used that pleading tone. It was just as effective against him as the 'puppy dog eyes'.

Yugi finally pulled the covers off of Yami and grabbed him by the arm, dragging Yami out of bed.

Yami was so startled that he fell and landed right on top of Yugi.

Yugi blushed since Yami was on top of him in a very suggestive way.

Yami got up and said, "What did you drag me out of bed for?"

Yugi stood up and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him over to the window. Yugi threw opens the curtains to show that the ground was completely covered in snow.

Yami's jaw dropped at how beautiful the streets looked covered in pure white snow.

"It snowed all night, Yami! The entire city is covered in snow!" Yugi said excitedly.

"I can see that. I'll say that we had a storm last night." Yami said.

Heba and Atemu came into the room.

"Have you guys seen the snow?!" Heba asked, sounding just as excited as Yugi.

"We sure did! I can't believe it. It hasn't snowed here in two years." Yugi said.

Yugi and Heba both got at the window looking outside.

Yami walked over to where his own brother was standing. "Did Heba drag you out of bed to look at the snow?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he did. He's real excited about seeing snow." Atemu said.

"He hadn't seen it since he was a kid. He's lived in Egypt for six years." Yami said.

"So, Yugi drag you out of bed?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "If he didn't look so cute doing, I'd be mad." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's odd how they can look so cute at the slightest thing." Atemu agreed.

"So this is where you all are." Leo said.

The four turned to see Leo in the doorway.

"Come on. Sayora and Kyla have gotten breakfast ready." Leo said.

Yami, Yugi, Atemu, and Heba followed Leo downstairs.

Sayora and Kyla had fixed a big breakfast of French toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, grits, toast, muffins, biscuits and orange juice.

"Morning, guys. Hope you're hungry." Kyla said.

"Why did you two fix so much food?" Atemu asked.

"Well, for one, we were in a cooking mood, and we made extra because all the others are coming over for breakfast, and since Joey is going to be here, we need a lot of food." Sayora said.

"That's a good reason to fix so much." Yugi said.

"Well, we should go ahead and start eating." Grandpa said.

"Yes. The others will need to get to everything, too." Yuesei agreed.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Grandpa, Yuesei, Leo, Kyla, and Sayora all filled their plates before going into the living room to eat.

"A moment later, the door slammed open, and Joey said, "Where's the food?"

"Joey! Have a little consideration!" Tea scolded.

"Everything's ready, and in the kitchen." Kyla called.

They heard a thump and then Seto said, "Puppy, the food's there, so just clam down."

The group in the kitchen shook their heads at Joey's antics.

Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ishizu came into the living room with their plates.

Yami nearly choked and then said, "Joey, do you have enough food?"

Joey had a good bit of everything piled high on his plate. "I'm still growing." Joey said.

"No. You're just a pig." Bakura said.

"So I'm hungry." Joey retorted.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast." Leo told them.

The group got themselves comfortable and started to eat in silence.

After they finished, Tea, Yugi, Heba, and Leo helped to clean up the kitchen and give the girls a break.

Once the kitchen was clean, Ryou said, "Let's go outside and play in the snow."

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Heba agreed.

"We'd better go get warmly dressed then." Atemu said.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, and Yuesei went upstairs to get more warmly dressed.

Yugi went into his closet and got on a pair of thick pants, a heavy sweater, a heavy winter coat, thick socks, and his know boots. Yugi pulled two scarves out of his closet, a black one and a crimson one. Yugi threw to black one on his bed and wrapped the crimson one around his neck. He also put on gloves and earmuffs.

Yami walked into the room dressed similarly minus a scarf and said, "Are you ready, Yugi?"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to wear a scarf?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have one." Yami replied.

"Here. Use mine then." Yugi said, handing the black scarf to Yami.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I have two, and I'm already wearing one." Yugi replied.

"Okay. If you say so." Yami said, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

The two went downstairs and found everyone except for Leo and Yuesei downstairs.

"I think that we'd better go on without them." Kyla said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

There were sounds of giggling coming from upstairs.

"Let's go." Yami said quickly.

The entire group headed outside.

The group ran in different directions to do different things.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's build a snowman." Heba said.

"Good idea. You two want to help?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami and Atemu.

"I suppose that it can't hurt." Atemu agreed.

Heba and Atemu rolled up enough snow to make the bottom section of the snowman, and Yami and Yugi rolled up enough snow to make the middle section of the snowman. Heba and Yugi then rolled up a small one that they put on the middle section to make the snowman's head.

Atemu walked off and then returned with two sticks. "I thought that we could sue these for arms." Atemu said.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The sticks were put into place to make the arms.

"I found these rocks that we could use for the eyes and the nose." Yami told them.

"That'll work." Heba said.

The three rocks were put on the head of the snowman to make the eyes and nose.

"I think that it looks pretty good." Atemu said.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Joey called.

They looked over to see that Joey and Seto had made snow versions of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Wow! Those are great guys!" Yugi said.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"Why should they thank you? Seto, Sayora, and I did most of the work." Mokuba complained, peeking out from behind the Blue Eyes.

"Yeah. You didn't help that much." Sayora added, stepping out from behind the Red Eyes.

"Okay. I think he gets it." Seto said.

"Still, they look great." Yami said.

Tea and Kyla were busy making snow angels while Bakura, Marik, Duke, and Tristan were building a snow fort.

"Why are you building a fort?" Yami asked.

"Snow angels are too feminine for my tastes." Bakura said.

"What's wrong with them?" Ryou asked, shaking some snow from his already white hair.

"Nothing. I just don't like them." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You wont' catch me making one." Marik agreed.

The snow fort suddenly collapsed on top of Marik and Bakura.

"What was that about it being too girly?" Malik asked.

Bakura and Marik suddenly came out of the snow, still covered.

"Hey, look! It's the Abominable Snowman, only there's two of them!" Heba exclaimed, laughing the entire time.

"You'll pay for that." Bakura growled.

"We'd better got out of here before they attack." Atemu said.

Bakura and Marik started chasing them, causing everyone to scatter.

Duke kneeled down and rolled some snow into a ball in his hand and threw it, hitting Marik.

"What was that?!" Marik exclaimed.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Duke shouted.

Everyone ducked behind areas of snow and started to throw snowballs.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were hiding in the same place.

"Yugi. Heba. You two make the snowballs, and Yami and I'll throw them." Atemu said.

Yugi and Heba nodded and kneeled on the snow started to make snowballs and pile them in between Yami and Atemu.

Yami picked up one and aimed for Seto, but Seto managed to duck.

Joey threw one at Marik and missed.

Bakura threw one at Tea and hit her in the face.

Ryou threw one and missed Kyla.

Atemu threw one and hit Duke.

Marik threw one and hit Tristan.

Malik threw one and hit Ryou.

Duke threw one and hit Bakura.

Seto threw one and hit Atemu.

Kyla threw one and missed Joey.

Tea threw one and hit Malik.

Tristan threw one and missed Sayora.

Leo and Yuesei chose that moment to walk out, and Yuesei got hit right in the face. Realizing what was going on, Leo dragged Yuesei into hiding and said, "Snowball fight." Immediately, the two joined.

Leo threw a snowball and hit Yami.

Yugi and Heba chose that moment to join the fight and started throwing snowballs as well.

Yugi threw one and got Bakura right in the face.

Yuesei threw one and hit Heba.

Leo threw another one and hit Yugi.

Sayora threw one and hit Marik in the face.

Mokuba threw one and hit Leo.

Seto threw one and hit Mokuba.

Atemu threw one and hit Joey.

Heba threw one and hit Sayora.

Tristan threw one and missed Yuesei.

Yuesei threw one and hit Seto.

Tea threw one and hit Kyla.

The snowball fight continued for an hour before the group finally stopped.

"Leo. Yuesei. You two walked right into a war zone." Atemu said, laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Leo said.

"But it was fun." Yuesei said, smiling.

"Let's go in." Mokuba said.

The group trekked inside where they found hat Ishizu and Grandpa had fixed enough coffee and hot chocolate for everyone.

Yami, don't even think of touching that coffee!" Yugi shouted as Yami reach for the coffee.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Yami, the last time you had coffee, you were so hyper that it took an hour to calm you down, and it ended with a broken window, two broken lamps, an entire set of broken dishes, and a near fire. You are NEVER touching coffee again." Atemu told him.

"Fine." Yami said, getting hot chocolate.

The group went into the living room where the fireplace was going so that they could warm up.

"Oh, Yugi. I think that your secret admirer as struck again." Grandpa said, handing him a brown box.

"Geez. This person doesn't miss a beat." Joey said.

Yugi opened the box and gasped.

"Yugi, what is it?' Leo asked, worried.

Yugi pulled out three bracelets, all lined with amethyst stones.

"Oh my god!" Tea gasped.

"Thos are gorgeous." Kyla said, taking one and looking at it.

Yuesei looked at the one Kyla was holding and said, "These stones are real."

"These must have cost a fortune." Yugi said.

"is there a note again?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi found the piece of appear and opened it, reading.

It said:

_Although these stones will never match the _

_Beauty of your eye, know that I adore those_

_Eyes that are more like gems._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the third day of Christmas I gave my true love, three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs _

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"Aw. That was so sweet." Sayora said.

"Wow. The guy really is poetic." Ryou said.

"All this mushy stuff is making me sick." Bakura said.

"Why did he say that my eyes are like gems?" Yugi asked.

"Because your eyes look like amethyst gems." Atemu said.

"He's right. They are." Seto agreed.

//What do you think of this one, aibou?// Yami asked.

/The bracelets are beautiful, but I don't know why this person spent so much./ Yugi said.

//Your admirer must love you a lot.// Yami said.

/Maybe. I hope that this person doesn't grow broke because of this.// Yugi said.

The day continued with the group having fun together.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks to YamiYugi4Ever, PuzzleFreak, BlackCatTrain, and yugixyamiyaoilover. All of your ideas helped me to get the gift this time.

Hope you liked the snowball fight.

The fourth day is up next.

R&R.


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

I don't own "A Christmas Carol"! That belongs to Charles Dickens!

* * *

Chapter 4- On the Fourth Day of Christmas

December 17

Yugi, Heba, and Sayora sat in their English class, listening to the teacher talk about the upcoming Christmas play.

"You'd think that we didn't know anything about this play. We all in it." Heba muttered.

The bell rang, and the group left the room.

"You would think we just found out about this Christmas play, but we've been rehearsing the play for the past month." Heba complained.

"Yeah, but the school wide Christmas play is always a big deal. We're doing "A Christmas Carol" this year and everyone wants to do a good job. We don't usually do one that hard." Sayora said.

"Still. All three of us are in the play, so we don't have a choice except to be there." Heba said.

"Yeah, but you know that there are some slackers in the cast." Yugi said.

"Maybe so, but I am sick of being reminded that we have to be ready and be there. It's annoying to hear that every single day." Heba said.

"Maybe, but at least it'll be over soon. Tonight's the play, and then we won't have to hear about it." Yugi said.

The group arrived at the Sakura tree where the rest of the their friends were and sat down.

"How was English class?" Kyla asked.

"Annoying. The teacher kept reminding is that we have to be there tonight." Heba said.

"Well, it is important to be there on time." Tea said.

"I know that." Heba said.

"So, is Scrooge ready to perform?" Yugi teases.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yugi. Just because I'm playing Scrooge in the play doesn't meant that I'm an actual Scrooge." Seto said.

"But you play the part so well." Atemu said.

"I can't wait to yell at you since you are playing Cragget, Atemu." Seto said.

"So what if I am?" Atemu retorted.

The group all had in hand in playing into play.

Seto was playing Ebenezer Scrooge.

Atemu was playing Bob Cratchit.

Yugi was playing Fred, Scrooge's uncle.

Tristan was playing Jacob Marley.

Yami was playing the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Joey was playing the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Malik was playing the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

Tea was playing Belle.

Ryou was playing Fezziwig.

Sayora was playing Fan, Scrooge's sister.

Kyla was playing Mrs. Cratchit.

Heba was playing Tiny Tim.

Heba leaned against Atemu and said, "I still don't see why I had to play Tiny Tim."

"It was either me or you, Heba. Our height made sure of that." Yugi said.

"He's right. You two are the shortest guys in the play." Joey added.

"I'm just ready to get this over with." Ryou said.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Because if I have to stay after school one more day because of rehearsal, Bakura is going to have a fit. He hates that I have to stay away longer than I usually so." Ryou said.

"Why does it bother him? Bakura is usually off with Marik causing some mischief." Malik said.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. It just does." Ryou said.

"Well, he's not going to see you until after the play considering we still have to help set up the stage for the play and get everything ready in time. That is going to take up a lot of time." Seto said.

"Are Bakura and Marik going to come and see the [;ay?" Sayora asked.

"He'd better be here. I told Marik that he had better be here or he would be going without sex for the next three months." Malik said.

"He'll be here." everyone said together.

"What about Bakura?" Kyla asked.

"Let's just say that I gave him the exact same threat. Only he wouldn't be allowed to even kiss me in those three months." Ryou said.

"Ouch. That had to make Bakura fearful." Joey said.

"It did. He even had what he would wear tonight laid out on the bed this morning, promising me that he would be there extra early." Ryou said.

"Oh, and we got your phone calls. Leo and Yuesei are going to make sure they come even if they have to drag them here kicking and screaming." Yami said.

"Great. They'll be here for sure." Ryou said.

"And I know that Ishizu will make sure that Marik is there. Marik is rather afraid of my sister when she is angry. Than again, anyone would be fearful if they saw Ishizu angry." Malik said.

"By the way, where's Mokuba, Seto?' Tristan asked.

"You know that he's helping behind the set, and he told them that during break, he would help them start setting up." Seto answered.

"Oh. Yugi and I are going to help do that during our study hall period." Heba said.

"Isn't that your last class?" Joey asked.

The two nodded.

"Sounds like they're getting a lot of help when it comes to setting up." Yami said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

The group gathered their things and headed inside to their next class.

* * *

When Yugi and Heba's study hall period came, the two headed to the auditorium to help with the set and anything else that needed to be done.

"Yugi. Heba. I'm glad you're here." the director and head of the Drama department, Ms. Ingles, said.

"What do you need us to do, Mrs. Ingles?" Yugi asked.

"I need you to help get the lighting right. We're having trouble getting them positioned where they need to be." Mrs. Ingles said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

The two went and found where two other students were trying to fix the lights.

Noticing that there was a small walkway up to the lights, Yugi said, "Could you use the walkway to reach the lights better?"

"You can, but we're both too big to fit. The walkway is pretty narrow." the guy said.

"I'm sure that I could fit." Heba said.

"Are you sure that you want to attempt it? That walkway is pretty narrow." the girl said, biting her lip, a little worried.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of heights, and I have very good balance." Heba said.

"Okay, but if you fall and break your neck, Atemu will probably kill you for attempting something so dangerous." Yugi said.

Heba waved him off and claimed up the stairs to the walkway and walked across the narrow strip to where the light were hit.

Seeing what Heba was doing, Mrs. Ingles said, "Do be careful, Heba!"

"I will, Mrs. Ingles." Heba said. Once he reached the lights, he began to reposition them so that they would hit the stage in the way that had been talked about before. "How's that, Mrs. Ingles?" Heba asked.

"That's perfect, dear. Now, do come down from there." Mrs. Ingles told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Heba said, walking back to the steps and heading back down the stairs to where the others were.

"Now, we need to get all of the costumes separated out so that they'll be ready for everyone when they need to get dressed for the play." Mrs. Ingles said.

The four students started to separate the clothes that each student would need for their character. They had just gotten that done when the bell rang to signal the end of school that day.

"Well, the cast should be getting here soon." Mrs. Ingles said in a sing-song voice.

"Great. More of her ogling Atemu." Heba muttered.

"Name one female who doesn't ogle Atemu or Yami." Yugi said.

"Touché." Heba replied.

The rest of the cast started to pile into the auditorium so that they could help get the set setup.

"All right. Guys, we need to get the different backgrounds ready." Mrs. Ingles said.

Many of the stronger guys, including Yami, Atemu, Seto, Joey, and Tristan, helped to get the set moved into position.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the auditorium ready for the play.

"All right, people. It's time to get your costumes on. Showtime is in an hour." Mrs. Ingles said, clapping her hands.

There were several different dressings rooms used for the play.

Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Yugi were all using the same one for their costumes.

"This thing makes me look ridiculous." Yami said, looking at himself in the mirror. His costume was a toga that had on strap on his shoulder that went down to his opposite side to hold it up. He also had on sandals.

"Come on, Yami. It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"Not that bad! You should try wearing it." Yami said.

"I'm not the Ghost of Christmas Past. I'm Scrooge's nephew, remember?" Yugi asked. Yugi was in pants, a shirt, and a coat that would have been worn in the 1800s.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I really would have liked to have worn something normal." Yami said.

"Well, Joey doesn't have much better luck. Remember, what he's wearing looks like a dress." Yugi said.

"That I am thankful for." Yami said.

"Malik had the best luck since he's wearing a robe that covers him entirely." Atemu said. He was dressed similarly to Yugi although his clothes were made a little different.

"Just look at it this way, Yami. You only have to wear it tonight, and it's only one scene." Heba said.

"That is a good thing. I think that I would lose my mind, otherwise." Yami said.

It wasn't long before they heard the music start and knew that the play would be starting very soon.

"Well, it looks like it's show time." Atemu said.

"Speaking of which, you and I need to be going, Atemu, since we're in the first act." Yugi said.

"You're right." Atemu agreed.

The two immediately left the room.

"So, do you think it came yet?" Heba asked.

"Do I think what came?" Yami asked, not sure what Heba was asking.

Heba rolled his eyes. "I'm referring to Yugi's secret admirer slash Secret Santa. Do you think the gift is at the house yet?" Heba asked.

"Oh. Well, to be honest, I don't know, but whoever it is has been accurate so far, so I would say that the gift is either there or will be waiting for us when we get home." Yami answered.

"I'm still trying to figure out who is doing all of this." Heba said.

"We'll probably find out soon. Come on. We need to get out there so that we can be ready for when our parts come up." Yami said.

Heba nodded and the two left the room to head backstage to watch and wait.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch, and the entire cast was praised for their masterful rendition of "A Christmas Carol".

After the entire group left the school, Leo took everyone out for ice cream on him.

"That was an excellent performance. You all did really well." Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo, but this wasn't necessary." Yugi said.

"You all deserve it. You put a lot of effort into making the play a success." Ishizu said.

"I liked how Scrooge was before the ghosts." Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, knock it off, Bakura." Ryou said.

"Too bad Bakura and Marik don't go to the school. Either one of them would make a perfect Scrooge." Heba said.

Bakura and Marik glared daggers at Heba while everyone else laughed at the comment.

"Really. You all did a great job." Grandpa said.

"And we also rented to original movie of "A Christmas Carol". We're going to watch it tonight." Yuesei said.

"Really?" Sayora asked.

"Yes. You all said that you had never seen it, so I rented it so that we could all watch it tonight." Grandpa said.

"That's a great idea." Yugi said.

"Yeah. A movie will be the perfect way to end the day." Joey agreed.

After everyone had finished their ice cream, the group headed back to the Moto house.

On the doorstep was a brown box.

"Looks like your admirer has struck again, Yugi." Seto said.

"Yeah. I can see that." Yugi said, picking up the box.

The group went inside.

Yugi set the box on the kitchen table before opening it. Yugi pulled out four plushy dolls made like Duel Monster: the Dark Magician, The Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, and Celtic Guardian.

"Aw. These are so cute." Sayora said, picking up the Kuriboh plushy.

"Yug, aren't these your favorite Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. He looked into the box and found the note.

It read:

_I know that these are your favorite monsters_

_So I thought that you would like these plushies._

_I hope they are to your liking._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the fourth day of Christmas I gave my true love, four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"I don't know who this person, but the person obviously knows you really well." Malik said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed.

Seto picked up one of the plushies and said, "The person must really love you. These aren't just ordinary plushies. They were specially made."

"Are you serious?" Tea asked.

Seto nodded.

"Who's go to that much trouble when you can just buy them?" Joey asked.

"Puppy, what I mean is that the person made them themselves." Seto said.

"That just makes it so much more romantic." Sayora said.

"Well, let's go ahead and watch that movie." Yuesei said.

The group settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

After he went upstairs, Yugi put the four plushies on his desk with the cartouche, two ankhs, and three bracelets.

"You okay, aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to face Yami. "Yeah. I'm just wondering how this person knew that those are my favorite Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"Anyone who watched you duel knows you use those cards the most. Besides, you've said it several times. I'm sure that the person just listened." Yami pointed out.

"I guess so. I just can't believe that person made them for me." Yugi said.

"I think it just shows that whoever this person is loves you a lot. After all, a present is all the more special when you know that someone put a lot of hard work and effort into making a present themselves instead of getting something that was bought." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is more special. I just hope that meet this person soon." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you will. This person might just be waiting until after the last gift to show you who they are." Yami said.

"I know. I guess you're right, but if this does keep up, I am going to run out of room to put these things." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You will. Good night, aibou." Yami said and left the room.

* * *

Yugi has four plushies now. I also couldn't resist having them doing the play "A Christmas Carol". Seto's the only one I thought could be Scrooge. At least of the ones at school.

Thanks to Valkyria Raven for the gift idea.

The fifth day of Christmas is next.

I'll still tkae suggestions on the other Christmas gifts.

R&R.


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

Chapter 5- On the Fifth Day of Christmas

December 18

Yami was sleeping peacefully when something launched onto his bed on top of him and said, "Get up, Yami!"

Yami groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "I'm stills sleeping." Yami said defiantly.

"Yami, you have to get up! We still have a half day of school, and we both have exams so get up!" the voice said.

"No." Yami said stubbornly.

The covers were suddenly ripped off of him, causing Yami to shiver as the cold air hit him.

"Yami, get up! It's the last day of school, so you don't have to get up early tomorrow." the voice said.

Yami groaned as someone jumped on him. He opened one eyes blearily and looked up at Yugi's cheerful face.

"Yami, get up. It's the last day of school, and we both have exams, so get on up." Yugi said.

"I don't want to, aibou." Yami said rebelliously.

"Yami, if you don't get up, I'll get a pitcher of cold water to pour over you." Yugi said sweetly.

Yami looked up at Yugi, eyes wide. "you wouldn't." Yami challenged.

Yugi smiled innocently. He leaned down so that he was right at Yami's face and said, "Try me."

Yami, fearfully that his Hikari might go through with his threat, immediately jumped out of bed. "Fine. I'm up." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good. Kyla and Sayora already have breakfast ready, so come on down to the kitchen after you're ready." Yugi said. He went to the door and stopped in the doorway. He turned back around and said, "And if you're not down in ten minutes, I'm coming back up with here with a pitcher of cold water." Yugi flashed Yami a sweet smile before bounding out of the room.

Yami groaned. He knew from experience that Yugi would follow through with his threat. The first time that Yami absolutely refused to get up, Yugi had poured cold water on him, and it was winter, so Yami needed up very cold and learned not to take Yugi lightly when he threatened to pour cold water on him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unpleasant, cold memory, Yami proceeded to pull on the blue school uniform on along with his shoes. Yami brushed his hair and then grabbed the books that he would need and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Yami. Glad that you got up." Kyla said, handing him a plate of bacon, scrambled, eggs, toast, and grits along with a glass of orange juice.

"Yes. I would have hated to have to wash your wet bed sheets." Yuesei said with a smile.

Yami glared at them.

They had all heard Yugi's threat and knew that Yugi would follow through with the threat of cold water.

Yugi just smiled sweetly.

The group ate breakfast while having idle chitchat.

"It's time for all of you to go get to school." Grandpa said.

"Okay, Grandpa." the six said.

Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Kyla, and Sayora left the house and started to walk to school.

Sayora shivered and pulled her coat tighter around herself. "It's really cold today." Sayora said.

"Yeah, and I heard that the rest of the week is only supposed to get colder." Atemu said.

"I really don't like the cold weather that much." Sayora said.

"You'd love Egypt then. It's hot all of the time." Heba said.

"Yami, are you ready for that math exam?" Atemu asked.

Yami groaned. "I stayed up late studying, and I'm still worried. You know that math is my worst subject." Yami said.

"Well, I'm not in much better shape." Kyla said.

"What exams do you three have?" Atemu asked, looking at Yugi, Heba, and Sayora.

"Well, I've got science and drama." Sayora said.

"Heba and I have history and study hall, so we actually only have one exam." Yugi said.

"I'm glad I already had history. I'm not good at it." Kyla said.

"Well, Heba and I shouldn't have a problem with it. The exam's on ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"You have got to be kidding." Yami said.

"Nope." Yugi and Heba said.

"So that's why you were asking me all those questions about ancient Egypt." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

"Well, I wasn't from ancient Egypt, so I had to get my information from someone who was. Besides, I was mostly making sure that I had everything right." Yugi said.

The group arrived at the school to find that the rest of their friends were already there.

"You guys ready to get this over with?" Joey asked.

"Yes. At least I can sleep late now." Yami said.

Everyone laughed.

It was a well-known fact that Yami loved to sleep late and hated it when he had to get up early.

"Just out of curiosity, what did it take to get him out of bed this morning?" Seto asked.

"Yugi had to threaten him with the cold water." Atemu said.

"Well, at least you get a few weeks without having to get up early, pal." Tristan said.

They heard the bell ring.

"See you guys later."

The group headed off to their own exams.

Joey, Kyla, Yami, and Atemu headed to their math exam.

Seto, Tristan, and Tea had their English exam.

Ryou and Malik had their science exam.

Sayora and Mokuba had her drama exam.

Yugi and Heba had their history exam.

* * *

After everyone had finished with their exams, they met under the Sakura tree.

"So, how do you all think you did?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that I aced mine." Heba said, smirking.

"I'm sure that I did, too." Yugi added, just not as smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Joey snapped.

"I take it that you didn't do so well." Seto said.

"I don't know. I don't think I failed." Joey said.

"Well, that's something at least." Tea said.

"How about the rest of you?" Atemu asked.

Everyone said that they thought they passed least.

"Well, one more exam to go." Yami said, stretching before laying down.

"We don't." Heba said.

"Stop gloating, Heba. Not all of us are as lucky as you two." Tristan growled.

"Actually, Malik and I were supposed to have a PE exam, but they don't give one in that class, so I suppose we're lucky, too." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's fun to know that you all have exams, and we don't." Malik said, smirking.

"Malik, I would shut up before Marik winds up single." Joey said.

"Anyway, what are we doing when school's over?" Tea asked.

"How about we go out to celebrate the fact that school is over and done with?" Tristan asked.

"I was thinking that we could all go out to lunch since we'll be getting out around lunchtime." Seto said.

"That's a great idea, but where?" Kyla said.

"I was thinking about Michelangelo's.." Seto said.

"Seto, I think that you have forgotten the fact that not all of us are as rich as you are. You're the only one who could afford that." Atemu said.

Mokuba laughed. "Seto would be buying." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba's right. It's my treat. Consider it my way of saying thank goodness that we're out of school for a while." Seto said.

"I think that it's a good idea for us all to go there." Yugi said.

"Do you think that we could ask Marik and Bakura to meet us there?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. Ishizu could come if she wants, and Leo, Yuesei, and Grandpa can come, too." Seto said.

Kyla, Ryou, and Malik called on their cell phones to tell the others.

"Well, Yuesei, Leo, and Grandpa will meet us there." Kyla said.

"Marik and Ishizu will, too. I just hope that Ishizu doesn't kill Marik before they get to the restaurant." Malik said.

"Bakura will be there, too." Ryou said.

"Is that a good thing? They might try to cause a little bit of trouble, considering that it is a fancy restaurant." Yami said.

"Don't worry. They'll behave if they know what's good for them." Malik said.

The bell rang.

"Well, we'd better be going." Kyla said.

"Good luck, guys." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Mokuba, Sayora, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Kyla headed on to their class while Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik stayed where they were.

"So, where should we go?" Heba asked.

"Let's just go into the library so that we can talk." Ryou said.

With that agreed on, the four headed into the school library and sat down at a table.

"So, today's December 18th." Malik said.

"Yeah. So what?" Heba asked.

"I wonder what your admirer will send you this time, Yugi." Malik said.

Yugi blushed lightly at the mention of the admirer. "I really don't know, Malik. I wish that I knew who it is that is sending me all of these gifts." Yugi said.

"Who ever it is obviously has the hots for you, or they wouldn't have started to send you all of these gifts." Ryou said.

"Like I said, I don't know who it is that has been sending me these things." Yugi said.

"You're going to run out of room at the rate that you are going." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, whoever it is must know about your love of ancient Egypt, or they wouldn't have sent you all the things based off of ancient Egypt." Ryou said.

"Well, I've never made it a secret that I have a lot of interest in ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"He makes a point." Malik said.

"Well, we'll figure it out at some point. Who knows? Maybe the guy will actually tell you who it is when he gives you one of the other gifts." Ryou said.

* * *

After the exams were finished, everyone met outside of the school building.

"Yes! School is through for two weeks!" Joey shouted.

"Excited much?" Heba muttered.

"You know how Joey is, Heba." Atemu reminded him.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"It is great that we are going to be out of school for two weeks." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that Christmas is only seven days away." Sayora said.

"No kidding. It is great that we don't have that that long until Christmas." Tea agreed.

"I can't wait fro Christmas Eve." Heba said.

"Why? Think that Santa Claus is going to bring you something?" Seto asked.

"No. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Yugi in a figure skating contest." Heba said.

Yugi glared at Heba.

"I thought that it was ice skating." Joey said.

"They're pretty much the same thing. Ice skating described just skating on the ice. Figure skating is used to describe the type of ice skating that is for competition." Yugi explained.

"Oh. Didn't realize that there was a difference." Kyla said.

"Yeah. There's a small difference, not much though." Heba said.

"Let's get to the restaurant." Seto said.

* * *

Once the group arrived at the restaurant, they found that Leo, Yuesei, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura were waiting on them.

"It took you long enough." Bakura barked.

"Calm down, Bakura. We're here now." Ryou said.

"Let's go on in." Seto said.

"Do you think that we'll be able to get a place?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes. I called and reserved one of their private rooms for us all." Seto answered.

"That's what I call planning ahead." Atemu said.

"I wanted to make sure that we would have a place here." Seto said.

The group entered the restaurant and Seto told the greeter that they had reservations for Kaiba, and the group was quickly led back to the private room.

"You sure do go all out, Seto." Tea said.

Seto shrugged. "Doesn't really hurt me at all." Seto said.

The group sat down and started to talk while they looked at the menus.

* * *

After they had eaten, the group head headed back to the Moto house where they found another brown box on the front steps.

"And there's number five." Marik said.

Yugi picked up the box, and the group headed into the house.

"Open it, Yugi." Tea said.

Yugi set the box on the table in the living room and opened the box. There was a velvet case in the box. Yugi took the velvet box and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

In the box was a gold chain and there were five pendants in the box: a pair of ice skates, a card, a heart, a pyramid, and a star.

"Wow. Those are incredible." Kyla said.

"Yes, they are." Seto agreed.

"This person is really going all out." Leo agreed.

"I get all of them except for the star." Joey said.

"is there a note, Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper.

It read:

_These pendants symbolize something about you_

_The star represents the fact that you brighten up_

_My life like the star light up the night sky._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the fifth day of Christmas I gave my true love, five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"That's so sweet." Sayora said.

"I get the star now." Joey said.

"This guys is a real sap." Bakura said.

"I think that he's a romantic." Ryou said.

Yugi looked at the pendants.

//What do you think this time, aibou?// Yami asked.

/I think that they're gorgeous, and that this person is spending a lot of money on me./ Yugi said.

//Your admirer must think that you're worth it.// Yami said.

/Yeah. I just wish that I knew who it was so that I could them./ Yugi said.

//You'll have the chance. Just wait and see.// Yami said.

Yugi nodded, although he still was unsure of whether or no he would ever be able to meet his mystery admirer.

* * *

That was the fifth day of Christmas. I had to do one where they got out of school.

The next chapter will the sixth gift.

R&R.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

There smoe skiing and ice skating scenes. I hope you like them.

* * *

Chapter 6- On the Sixth Day of Christmas

December 19

"You want us to what?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"You heard me. Let's go spend the day in the mountains." Seto repeated.

"Um, Seto. It would take us a little time to get to the mountains." Tea said.

Joey grinned. "Not in Seto's private jet. We'll be there in an hour." Joey said.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Ryou asked.

"We all got out of school yesterday, and I know that we could all use a break from everything." Seto said.

"Where are we going to stay?" Yami asked.

"I have a rather large cabin there. We could all easily stay there." Seto said.

"Large? Seto, that cabin is almost as nig as this mansion." Mokuba corrected.

"Well, that would be big enough to fit all of us in." Sayora agreed.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? When would we come back?" Leo asked.

"We'll be back early tomorrow morning. Don't worry. We'll be back in plenty of time." Seto said.

The group looked at each other.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. We could use a little time away from the city." Yugi ventured.

"Yeah. Plus, there's plenty of things that we can do in the mountains." Heba added.

"I suppose is wouldn't hurt." Malik said.

"Great!" Joey exclaimed.

"Back clothes for overnight, and be back here in an hour." Seto said.

The group left the mansion to go to their respective homes.

* * *

"This really seems to be last-minute." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but it would be a nice change to being here all day." Yami pointed out.

"Well, you'll have to tell Seto that I'm sorry, but I can't go." Leo said.

"Why not?" Kyla asked.

"I can't get off work. You guys will have to go." Leo said.

"If you're not going, then I'm not, either." Yuesei said.

"Tell Seto that we're sorry. Sure thing." Yugi said.

"Let's go on." Heba said.

Kyla, Sayora, Atemu, Heba. Yami, and Yugi left the Moto house to head over to the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Once at the mansion, the group headed to Seto's private airport and boarded the plane to head to the mountains.

"So, what all can we do?" Sayora asked.

"There's any number of things that you can do. There's places to shop, ski, ice skate, and a few other things." Seto said.

"Hmm. I've never had the chance to try skiing before." Yugi mused.

"You're going to try skiing?" Marik asked.

"Sure. I've always wanted to try it." Yugi said.

"I'd be willing to try it, too." Heba agreed.

"Hmm. I'd like to see what shopping areas there are." Tea said.

"So would I." Kyla agreed.

"Me, too." Sayora said.

The three girls looked at their respective girlfriends.

Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba gulped.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be roped into going shopping?" Tristan asked.

"Because you are." Tea said.

"Why do we always get roped into these things?" Mokuba asked.

"Because that's what boyfriends do." Kyla said sweetly.

All three slunk in their seats.

The rest laughed.

* * *

Once the plane landed, the group was taken to the cabin in a few limos.

"Whoa! This is a miniature mansion!" Duke exclaimed.

"There's only eight bedrooms in this one, so we'll have to double up since there's sixteen of us." Seto said.

"Well, that won't be too bad." Kyla said.

"Oh, and there's only a king-sized bed in each room." Seto said as they walked in.

The group headed up the stairs.

Seto and Joey took the first bedroom on the right.

Mokuba and Sayora took the first bedroom to the left.

Bakura and Ryou took the second bedroom on the left.

Marik and Malik took the first bedroom to the right.

Tea and Tristan took the third bedroom on the left.

Atemu and Heba took the third bedroom on the right.

Kyla and Duke took the fourth bedroom on the left.

Yugi and Yami took the fourth bedroom on the right.

Yugi and Yami looked in the room they would be staying in.

"Seto wasn't kidding when he said that the bedrooms had king-sized beds in the room." Yami murmured.

"It's not like we haven't shared our beds at home. We're friends after all." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami agreed as they set their duffel bags on the dresser.

They found there to be a rather large bathroom to the side.

"Hmm. I wonder if Seto had this cabin specially built." Yami said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Yugi said.

"Come on. We'd better go downstairs if we're going skiing." Yami said.

"You're going, too?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yes. How else can I make sure that you don't get hurt?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be with me every second." Yugi said.

"Well, I think I do. Besides, I think that it would be fun trying to ski." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" Yugi asked playfully.

"Not a chance." Yami replied as the two went downstairs.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Seto, and Joey were at the ski slopes, looking down the slope that they would be skiing down.

"Puppy, how did I let you talk me into this?" Seto asked.

"Because you wanted to spend time with me, and this is what I wanted to do with our day at the mountains." Joey said, smiling sweetly.

Seto growled. "I can't believe I'm going to try something that result in me having a broken neck." Seto said.

"I think that this is going to be fun. I've never tried this before, but I've always wanted to try it." Heba said.

"Well, I suppose that we should try." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba were the first ones willing to try it. They put their goggles over their eyes and pushed themselves down the slope and leaned forward to make themselves go faster.

Atemu and Yami glanced at each other before putting on their goggles and propelling themselves down the mountain as well.

"Come on, Seto. Let's go." Joey said, putting on his goggles and heading down the mountain.

"I'm going to kill him for this." Set muttered before putting on his goggles and pushing himself down the mountain.

Yugi and Yami were zigzagging down the mountain, having learned rather quickly to move down the mountain. Their movements were throwing snow everywhere.

Yami and Atemu were not doing as well. They were struggling to stay balanced and were slipping and sliding down the mountain, but managed to stay on their feet.

Joey was having the time of his life. He wasn't doing quite as well Yugi and Yami were, but he was doing better than Yami and Atemu were.

Seto was doing about as well as Atemu and Yami were. He was slipping and sliding. 'I'm going to kill my puppy for getting me into this.' Seto thought.

Yugi and Heba came to a rather sharp curve and used their poles to help them turn safely down the curve.

Atemu and Yami came to the same curve, but they both couldn't turn good enough and ended up crashing, falling down in the snow.

Joey tried to stop, but couldn't and wound up crashing into Yami and Atemu.

Seto saw them and tried to stop, but ended up falling and rolling in the snow down to where Atemu, Yami, and Joey were.

"Whose brilliant idea was this I the first place?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's, I think." Yami replied.

"He's dead." Seto said.

"It's not that bad. Come on. Let's get going again." Joey said as he stood up.

The other followed him, and they started down the slope once again.

Yugi and Heba reached the end of the slope and slid to the side in a perfect stop.

Yugi took his goggle off and turned to Heba with a smile on his face. "That was a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"I think so, too." Heba agreed, taking his goggles off.

Yugi looked and his face fell. "Uh-oh." Yugi said.

Heba turned and saw what Yugi meant.

A moment later, Yami, Atemu, Seto, and Joey came to the bottom, falling into a pile and completely covered in snow.

Yugi and Heba covered their mouths to try and stop from laughing, but their giggles still came out.

Atemu looked up and glared at them. "That was not funny." Atemu growled.

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but it was." Heba said as the two walked over.

"Yugi, you are dead for suggesting this." Seto said as he got up and then helped Joey up.

"You guys okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I think that the most is that we're covered in snow." Yami replied, shaking snow out of his hair.

"Let's go again." Heba said.

"NO!" Yami, Atemu, Seto, and Joey said.

"Geez. You didn't have to shout." Heba said.

"What would you rather do?" Yugi asked.

Seto thought a moment. "We could go back to the cabin. There's a lake that's thoroughly frozen. We could go ice skating." Seto said.

"That'll work." Heba said.

"Yeah. At least I know that I can do that." Seto said.

* * *

After getting back to the cabin, the six had gone out to the lake to ice skate.

Yugi moved forward quickly and jumped up, twirling when his feet hit the ice and started going backwards when he stopped twirling. Yugi continued forward before jumping up and turning in midair before landing back on the ice perfectly.

"I can't believe how good Yugi is at this." Yami said.

"I know. He'll be great at that competition he's going to be in." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I won't even try some of the stuff that Yugi's doing." Yami said.

"Well, Yug's done this for a long time. I guess that everything started to come back to him when he started to ice skate again." Joey said.

Heba was skating around, going faster than the rest was willing to do. He would do figure eights, and he'd spin around a little, but nothing like what Yugi was doing.

Yugi skated forward at a fast space before spinning on the tips of his skates and ending up pushing backwards before he jumped and turned in midair, landing on his feet and moving forward.

"I can't wait to see what all Yugi does at the competition." Seto said.

"One things' for sure. It'll be something great to watch." Joey said.

Heba saw his brother's fantastic moves and shouted, "Hey, Yugi! Stop showing off. We all know that you're the best one here!"

"Oh, shut up, Heba!" Yugi retorted, coming to a sliding stop.

"You are showing off a bit." Atemu said.

"Well, that wasn't my intention." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What were you doing then?" Seto asked.

"Well, I was spending some of the day every day practicing for the competition that Heba roped me into, so I was doing some of the moves that I would be doing in the competition." Yugi explained.

"So that's where you've been disappearing to lately." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I haven't ice skated much since I stopped when I was ten. I thought that I should practice as much as I could." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're still great. I don't think that you need to practice that much." Heba said.

Yugi glared. "I still need to practice." Yugi said.

"Come on. You're just as good as you were six years ago." Heba argued.

"Hey, Yug. Why did you stop ice skating?" Joey asked.

"Well, I got hurt, and I just never started back." Yugi said.

"Hurt? How?" Yami asked.

"Why don't you ask Heba?" Yugi said, looking over at his brother.

"I might have accidentally done something." Heba said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked.

"We went to the skating rink, just to have a fun time of skating. Yugi liked to go every now and then just to skate and not have to train for the next competition. Well, I accidentally collided into Yugi, and Yugi crashed into the wall. E wound up with a sprained wrist and a broken ankle." Heba said.

"After that, I just never got back out ice skating. It's not that I lost interest or was scared. I just never did." Yugi said. He looked over at Heba and said, "But now I have to skate in an ice skating competition thanks to his scheming."

"Well, you have wanted to start back ice skating, so I gave you a reason to start. If you had kept it up, you probably could have become a national champion." Heba said.

"I don't think I would have, but I don't have a choice but to do it now." Yugi said.

Heba just grinned.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the entire group sat in the living room of the cabin, just sitting and talking.

"I loved the places we went to shop. It was a great day." Sayora said happily.

"Not for us." Duke muttered.

"Come on. You three didn't mind it that much, did you?" Kyla asked.

"No, not really." Tristan admitted.

"You were right about getting away, Seto. We all really needed this." Atemu said.

Seto shrugged. "What better time to get away right before Christmas. It's a hectic time of year." Seto said.

"Oh, yeah. Someone from your staff sent something to us, Seto. Grandpa had them send it to us." Ryou said.

"Where is it?" Seto asked.

"In the kitchen." Ryou replied.

Seto got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He found the box with a note on it. He picked up the and read it.

It read:

_Seto, this came today. It's from Yugi's admirer most likely._

_Please give it to him._

_Grandpa _

"That guy hasn't missed a day yet." Seto muttered. He picked up the box and walked back into the living room. "Yugi, this is actually for you. Apparently, it's from your admirer." Seto said, handing the box to Yugi.

"Man! He doesn't miss a single day, does he?" Marik asked.

"Apparently, not." Bakura muttered.

Yugi opened the box and was surprised to see clothes. He took out the clothes. There were four sets of blue jeans with a red, green, pale blue, black, and purple shirt. There was a set of leather pants and shirt as well. The last set was an ice skating outfit that was black with crimson stripes and amethyst gems around the collar.

"What's with that girly outfit?" Tristan asked.

"It's an outfit that figure skaters use for their competitions." Heba explained.

"What's with the leather outfit, though. I've never seen you wear leather, Yugi." Duke said.

"I haven't." Yugi said. He reached into the box and found the note.

It read:

_I thought that you'd like these outfits._

_I know you don't wear leather, but I think that leather would look good on you._

_I hope you'll wear the skiing outfit during your competition._

_Love, _

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the sixth day of Christmas I gave my true love, six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about buying a skiing outfit." Heba stated.

"At least he got you most of what you would wear." Sayora said.

"Yeah. Do you plan on wearing the leather, Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I don't know." Yugi replied.

"You should. You'd probably look good in it." Ryou said, snickering.

Yugi blushed lightly at the comment.

The rest laughed at his red face.

* * *

"I'm not coming out." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. I'm sure that you look fine." Yami said.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, will you get out here already." Yami said.

Finally, Yugi walked out of the bathroom dressed in the leather he had gotten.

"See you look great in it." Yami said.

"I feel strange in this stiff." Yugi said.

"You just need to get used to it." Yami said.

"You're going to make me wear this stuff on day at home, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom, changing into his pajamas.

"Let's just go to bed." Yugi said after he came out.

The two climbed into the bed to go to sleep.

* * *

That was teh sixth day. I couldn't resist the skating outfit.

The seventh day will be next.

I still could use a suggestion for the eleventh day of Christmas.

R&R.


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

Chapter 7- On the Seventh Day Of Christmas

December 19

"Okay. Move it a little to the left." Yugi said.

Joey and Yami moved the banner that they were handing up to the right.

"That looks perfect." Yugi told them.

Yami and Joey secured the banner before climbing down the ladders they had been standing on.

The banner read: MERRY CHRISTMAS, KIDS.

"Joey, how did you convince Seto to host a Christmas party for orphans here at Kaibaland?" Yami asked.

Joey blushed slightly. "Trust me. You don't want to know the answer to that." Joey said.

"Forget I asked." Yami said.

"Hey, guys! What do you thinks?" Malik called.

The three looked to see that Malik, Ryou, Marik, and Bakura had finished putting lighted garland up around the walls of the dome that they were using.

"That looks great, guys." Yami said.

"Could all of you give us hand then?" tea asked.

Tea, Sayora, and Kyla were busy trying to get the t=atricif al tree put up.

"Sure thing." Joey said. He started trying to pout it together.

Yugi picked up a sheet paper and said, "Uh, Joey. It might be a little easier to do if you use the directions."

Tristan and Duke snickered.

"All right, wise guys. Why don't you do it?" Joey snapped.

"Come on, guys. We've only got a few hours to get this place decorated." Yugi said.

"Why didn't Seto just hire someone to do all this?" Duke asked.

"Because there was no one free to do it." Joey said.

"I actually think that doing it ourselves if much more fun." Yugi said. He looked around and said, "Where are Atemu, Heba, Yuesei, and Leo?'

"Oh. They're outside getting some of the outside decorations up." Kyla answered.

"Not now."

The group looked to see the three come in with Mokuba, carrying several boxes each.

"What are these?" Yami asked.

"These would be decorations for the Christmas tree." Mokuba said.

"Why did Seto have to get a ten foot tree, anyway?" Tristan asked.

"You know Seto. He has do everything large. Besides, he knew that these kids didn't have good Christmases very much and wanted to give them as good of one as we could manage. You know that Seto and I once lived in an orphanage, so we know what they go through." Mokuba said.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. We're going to get this place looking great for when the kids arrive." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think that we'd better get the tree put up before we do anything else." Sayora said.

"Yeah. The outside's done, so we can all do that." Leo said.

Together, the group got the ten-foot tree standing up.

"That's great. Now, we need to get the lights on." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami climbed up the ladders that had been placed on either side of the tree and were putting the light on and working their way down. After that, they put the res and silver garland on the tree.

Mokuba, Yugi, and Heba got all of the ornaments out of the boxes.

"Man. Seto really did go all-out fore this." Kyla said, looking at the variety of ornaments that Seto had bought just for the occasion.

"Yeah. Like I said, Seto wanted to give them a good Christmas." Mokuba said.

"Well, let's get this tree looking great." Joey said.

Together, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Kyla, sayora, Mokuba, Atemu, Yami, Yugi, Heba, Leo, Yuesei, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Ryou all worked together to get the large tree decorated for the Christmas party.

Once they were done, the group stood back to admire the tree.

"I think that the tree looks terrific." Yugi said.

"It does. The kids are going to love this." Sayora said.

"Oh, yeah. We can't forget the angel." Mokuba said, getting the angel out.

"I'll put it up, Mokuba." Yuesei said. He took the angel and climbed up the ladder to the top and put the angel up and plugged it in.

Mokuba walked over and plugged the tree into the wall.

The tree lit up and accentuated the sparkling ornaments and garland.

"You're right. The tree does look terrific." Mokuba agreed.

"Okay. We need to get these wreaths put up." Yami said.

There ten windows that the lighted wreaths had to out up on.

The group separated and used the ladder to out the wreaths up in the windows so that they could be seen from the outside when the kids got there.

"I think that about does it." Joey said.

"No. We still have to set up the tables and chairs where they'll sir when they eat dinner." Yugi said.

"And we need to set up the tables that the food will be on." Heba added.

"Let's do that now." Mokuba said.

The group got out about three dozen table and chairs so that four children could sit at each table. Then they set up two long tables that the food would be set on.

"Hey, Yugi. Did your Grandpa agree to do it?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. He's real excited about it, too." Yugi said.

"You're not kidding. Grandpa loves to do this kind of thing, so he was all too happy to do this. He loves kids, so it all worked out for the best." Yugi said.

"Come on. You need to see how the outside is decorated." Leo said.

The group went outside to see that Atemu, Heba, Leo, and Yuesei had put multi-colored lights around the outside of the dome and around the doorway on a spiral way. There a big wreath on the door of the dome. There were also a few light up characters around the steps that included a Santa Claus, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, a penguin, a polar bear, and an elf.

"Wow. This is great. These kids are going to be so thrilled." Heba said.

"Yeah." Tea agreed enthusiastically.

"I hope so. I'd like to give these kids something good for the season." Yami said.

"Trust me. Seto has spared no expense where this is concerned. He has told me that he wants to give these kids the best Christmas that they have ever had." Mokuba said.

"Well, I think that might be close to happening." Yugi said.

"I think that it's great that we're giving these kids a great Christmas." Bakura said.

"You do?" everyone said, surprised.

"Sure. I was orphaned in the past, so I know what that was like. It's nice to be able to give them something nice to remember." Bakura said.

"Wow. I never thought that you would actually want to do something nice for someone else." Duke said.

Bakura glared. "Do me a favor and just shut up." Bakura said.

"Okay. Calm down." Ryou said, putting a calming hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Mokuba, is there anything else that needs to be done?" Yugi asked.

"No. I think that we've covered almost everything. We just need to make sure that Santa gets here on time." Mokuba said, smiling.

"Trust me. Santa will be here early." Heba said.

It was then that Seto showed up.

"How's the decorating going?' Seto asked.

"Perfect. We're done, too, and we used everything that we bought for it, too." Mokuba said.

"Go ahead and see what you think, Seto." Yugi said.

Seto looked at the outside decorations and then at the inside before saying, "You all did an excellent job. I think that the kids are going to be really happy with all this."

"We think so, too." Kyla agreed.

"Just one question. Do we have a Santa?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yugi, Heba, Atemu, Yami, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora said at the same time.

"Good. Can't exactly have a children's Christmas party without a Santa." Seto said.

"We have one." Atemu said.

"I guess that there's nothing we can do until the party." Seto said.

"What time do we need to be back here?" Malik asked.

"Well, the party's at six, but I think we should all be here at four thirty because that's when the caterers arrive. We'll need to get all the food set up." Seto said.

The group nodded.

"We'll be here then." Yami promised.

The group said good-bye and left.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu had gone out to eat after they finished at Kaibaland.

"Well, I'd say that this party has to be one of the best ideas that Seto has ever had." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Without this party, these kids might not have had much of a Christmas. At least they'll have one now." Yami agreed.

"Joey told me this, and he said that we're not to spread it around, but Seto gave the orphanage money so that they could have a Christmas party for the kids on Christmas Day, too." Yugi said.

"Man. Seto really is going all-out." Heba said.

"Well, he was an orphan once, too, so he knows exactly how they feel and wants to ease some that loneliness they feel." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that he's doing. I'm glad that he gave us this chance to help." Yami agreed.

"Yeah. They say that Christmas is the season of giving, and I think that giving these kids a fantastic Christmas so the best gift that we could give them." Atemu agreed.

"I can't wait to see the look on those kids' faces when they see everything. They're going to be so ecstatic." Yami stated.

* * *

That night, everyone had gather back at the Kaibaland dome including Ishizu and Grandpa. They had organized the food. They were having ham and turkey along with macaroni and cheese, corn, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, rolls, sweet potato pie, and candied yams.

Seto looked at his watch and said, "Well, they should be arriving here any moment."

A moment later, they heard the sound of tires stopping.

"Right on time." Mokuba said.

They opened the door and the kids came flooding in. The looks on the kids faces said that they were surprised at how well decorated the place was.

Seto stood in front of them and said, "Welcome, everyone. we're all here to have fun this Christmas, so let's start by eating."

The kids shouted for joy before running over to the table.

The entire group smiled at the kids.

"This is certainly worth everything that we did." Yugi said.

"Yeah. These kids deserve a good Christmas." Seto said.

After all the kids got something to eat, the adults went and got their own plates.

There were Christmas carols playing over the loud speakers as they were eating and talking.

After everyone had finished eating, the kids starting playing the different games that Seto and the others had set up for them earlier that day.

"I'd say that the kids are having a good time." Kyla said.

"Yeah. They're having the time of their lives." Ryou said.

"Nothing more than they deserve." Seto said.

Atemu glanced around and said, "Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, he went to get ready." Yugi said.

The entire group smiled, knowing what that meant.

A moment later, the a voice said, "Ho Ho Ho, everyone!"

Everyone looked to see Santa Claus on the stage with a large bag.

The kids screamed in excitement before they ran over to him.

Grandpa had dressed up in the red hat, coat, and black boots and had out in the white beard to play Santa Claus for the kids.

"I just stopped by to give an early Christmas to you good little boys and girls." Grandpa/Santa said. He gave a jolly laugh at how the kids were saying things to him all at the same time. "Now, if I could have some of the adults here to give me a hand with handing out these Christmas gifts." Grandpa/Santa said.

The entire group along with the orphanage workers came forward and helped to hand out all of the gifts that had been bought and wrapped for the kids.

In the end, all the kids wound up with four gifts each.

There were still kids gathering around Grandpa/Santa, and he was gladly letting them come to him and talk to him.

What the kids didn't know is that whatever they were asking for was being written down, and Seto was going to buy it if he could and have the gifts sent to the orphanage for the kids.

The kids thoroughly enjoyed the party. That much was clear to everyone.

After getting their gifts, the kids went back to playing with the games that had been put out and with their new toys as well, sharing them with each other.

"You know, I think this is the best Christmas that I have had." Yugi said to Yami.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because I was able to help give these kids a Christmas that they will never forget. I think seeing the smiles on these kids faces is the best Christmas gift that I could ever get." Yugi said.

Yami put an arm around Yugi and said, "Yeah. I think that it takes seeing something like this to remember that Christmas is about a time of sharing thinks with your loved ones and being together for the holidays. It should also be used to do something for someone else to let them know that they are cared about."

"I'm glad that Seto did this because it made me remember that I should help others whenever I could." Yugi said.

"We all need a reminder sometimes. I think that this is a Christmas that I'll never forget. It's certainly one that none of these kids will ever forget." Yami said.

* * *

"Well, I must say that that has to be the best Christmas that I have ever had." Grandpa said as he, Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atemu, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, and Yuesei arrived at the Moto house.

"I know. The looks on those kids faces is something that I won't forget." Kyla said.

"Uh, Yugi." Leo said.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"I think your Secret Santa struck yet again." Leo said.

Sure enough, there was a brown box on the steps.

Yugi picked up the box and they all went in.

Once inside, Yugi set the box on the table and opened it to find seven bags of chocolate candy in it: Reese's, Hershey's Kisses, Kit Kats, Butterfingers, M&Ms, Mr. Goodbars, and Hershey's bars.

"Whoa. That is a lot of chocolate candy." Sayora said.

"Yugi, I swear that if you eat all that tonight I will kill you." Grandpa threatened.

"I don't think I could Grandpa. I think we can just pour it all in a bowl, and everyone can eat on it when they're here." Yugi said.

"That's a great idea, Yugi." Yami agreed.

"Is there another note?" Kyla asked.

Yugi looked in the box and found the white paper. Yugi took it out and read it.

It read:

I_ knew that you liked chocolate candy, so_

_I gave you all of your favorite ones although_

_This candy is nowhere as sweet as you are._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the seventh day of Christmas I gave my true love, seven bags of chocolate,_

_six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"Well, whoever this guy is, he does know you well, Yugi. These are all of your favorite ones." Atemu said.

"So I noticed. I wonder how they knew." Yugi said.

"Well, he certainly is poetic the way he puts everything in those notes of his." Sayora said.

"I have to admit that you're right." Yugi agreed.

"Well, let's get this candy in a bowl." Grandpa said.

//What do you think of your mystery admirer, aibou?// Yami asked.

/I'm still not sure what I should think. I'm just glad that this gift wasn't quite as expensive. This person has been spending a lot of money on me./ Yugi said.

//Well, they must really love you to spend all this money.// Yami said.

/I guess so. I just hope that this person hasn't wasted their time if I end up not returning their feelings./ Yugi said.

//I'm sure that the person will understand if that ends up happening.// Yami told him.

/I hope so. All of these are kind of extravagant. That's not usually my style. I just hope that I meet this person. I'd like to be able to thank the person who has done all of this for me face to face./ Yugi said.

//You'll get your chance, aibou. I am sure of that.// Yami said.

/Okay, Yami. If you say so./ Yugi said.

After the group had gotten all of the candy set out in bowls, everyone headed upstairs to go to be since they were tired after their having to spend the morning and part of the afternoon decorating and then having so much fun at the party.

* * *

I thought that having a Christmas party for orphans would be a greta wait to have the holidays. It is the time to be good to your fellow man.

Also, thanks to yugixyamiyaoilover for helping me come up with the gift in the chapter.

The eighth day of Christmas is next.

R&R.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

There are several Christmas carols in this. They are in italics, and some are not the enire carol.

* * *

Chapter 8- On the Eighth Day of Christmas

December 21

The entire group was over at the Moto household, spending the evening there.

"Kyla. Sayora. That was an excellent dinner." Joey said.

Kyla and Sayora rolled their eyes.

"Joey, you think that any kind of food is good." Kyla said.

"Yeah, but I think that yours is the best." Joey said.

Seto sighed. "Puppy, you say that about the cook's food at home." Seto said.

"And you said that about the one had before." Mokuba added.

"All right! So I like food. So sue me." Joey finally said.

The entire group burst out laughing.

Joey glared at Seto and Mokuba.

"Puppy, I have grown immune to those glares of yours." Seto told him.

"Okay. What should we do now?" Tristan asked.

"How about desert?" Heba asked as he and Yugi came into the room holding several plates of Christmas cookies with cookies in the shapes of Santa, reindeer, tress, wreathes, and snowmen.

"Cookies!" Joey shouted, started to lunge at them.

Seto and Atemu grabbed Joey and pulled him back.

"Joey, calm down. There's more than enough cookies to go around." Atemu told him.

Yugi and Heba set the plates on the table and the group started to eat the cookies.

"Wow. These cookies are delicious." Sayora said.

"Didn't you and Kyla make them?" Duke asked.

Kyla shook her head. "Nape. Yugi and Heba made them." Kyla replied.

"You did?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. It's actually an old family recipe that our mom used when we were little. We decided to try them out. All we really did was follow the recipe." Yugi said.

"They're good. You should start making these every year." Yami said.

"Yes. They are excellent." Yuesei agreed.

The group finished the Christmas cookies.

"So, what should we do now?" Malik asked.

Kyla thought for a moment before she brightened up. "I have an idea. Let's sing some Christmas carols." Kyla said.

"We don't have any music, though." Mokuba said.

"Well, actually we can." Heba said.

"Yeah. I took an interest in playing the piano. We don't have one here, but we could go over to the mansion if you wanted to, and if it's okay with Seto." Atemu said.

"Actually, I think that is a great idea, so let's go." Seto said.

* * * * * *

Once the group arrived at the mansion, they went into the room that had the piano.

Atemu took a seat at the piano and said, "So, what should we sing first?"

"How about we start off with 'Jingle Bells'?" Yugi suggested.

Atemu started to play the tune and the group started to sing.

____

Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

"Wow. That was fun. We should do another one." Sayora said.

"Sure thing, but which one?" Seto asked.

"Let's do 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'." Mokuba suggested.

Once more, Atemu started to play the tune, and the group started to sing.

____

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer

We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

After the song ended, Joey looked over at Atemu and said, "What made you start playing the piano?"

Atemu shrugged. "I don't really know. I just thought that it would be interesting to try, and when I realized that I liked it, I started taking lessons." Atemu explained.

"Well, let's sing 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree'" Tea suggested.

Atemu started to play.

__

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

"I like this. Most people don't just sit around and sing Christmas carols." Ryou said.

"What's so fun about it?" Bakura grumbled.

"Just being together and having fun is the real reason for this." Yugi said.

"I know! Let's do 'Winter Wonderland'." Sayora said.

Atemu started to play.

__

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

"Okay. What song do you want to do next?" Atemu asked.

The group started to think.

"How about 'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas'?" Seto suggested.

Atemu started to play again.

__

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

"Hmm. Let's do "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas'." Yami said.

Atemu started to play the tune to the song.

__

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go  
Take a look in the five-and-ten,  
Glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in ev'ry store  
But the prettiest sight to see  
is the holly that will be  
On your own front door

A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Barney and Ben  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Janice and Jen  
And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel,  
One in the park as well  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Soon the bells will start  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart

The group continued to sing Christmas carols for about an hour before they stopped and just sat around talking before they all went home.

* * *

When Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, and Yuesei arrived home, they found a brown box on the front steps.

"Well, it's safe to say that that is most likely for you, Yugi." Leo said.

Yugi picked up the box, and the group went inside the house.

Yugi put the box on the table and opened it up. Inside, spelled out in silver letters that were obviously meant to be hung on the wall, was I LOVE YOU.

"Well, this person certainly knows how to pick out odd gifts." Leo said.

"Yugi, don't you have some other thing like this on the wall?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah. It spells out my first name. I like those type things." Yugi replied.

"Is there another note?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked and said, "Yes." He pulled out the white piece of paper, opened it, and started to read.

It said"

_I know that I have you told you this before_

_But I thought that these letters would remind you_

_That I truly love you, Yugi._

_Love, _

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the eighth day of Christmas I gave my true love, eight silver letters_

_seven bags of chocolate,_

_six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

After that, everyone went upstairs.

Yami help Yugi hand the letters up on his wall.

"Your admirer sure want you to know that you are loved, aibou." Yami said.

"I know. This person has given me a lot of things." Yugi said.

"Well, it's late, so I had better go to bed. Goodnight, aibou." Yami said, kissing him on the forehead like he always did.

"Goodnight, Yami." Yugi replied.

Yami shut his door on the way out.

Yugi changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

That's the eighth day of Chistmas. Hope you liked the gift.

The ninth day is next.

R&R.


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

Chapter 9- On the Ninth Day of Christmas

December 22

Yugi dressed in a red shirt with a Christmas tree on it and blue jeans. He also put on his shoes. Yugi grabbed his coat, mittens, and scarf before we walked out of his room. He went to Yami's door and knocked, saying, "Yami, are you ready?"

"Just a minute, aibou." Yami called. A moment later, there was a crash followed by a loud curse.

Yugi sighed and opened the door to find Yami on the floor, rubbing his head. Looking around the room, Yugi saw that the floor was cluttered with all of Yami's things. "You know, you wouldn't trip and fall all the time if you would clean up your room." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi a mild glare and stood up. "I'm sorry that I'm not a neat freak like you." Yami said as he went to his closet and got out a coat, mittens, and the scarf Yugi had given him.

"Come on. Let's grab Atemu and Heba and go on. All the others are already at the Christmas carnival as it is." Yugi said, grabbing Yami by the hand and pulling him out of the room.

Yami knocked on the door to Heba and Atemu's room.

A moment later, Heba opened the door and said, "Oh! You two are ready?"

"Yeah. Are you two?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we are." Atemu replied, handing Heba his coat, scarf, and mittens.

Heba and Atemu left the room, and the four headed down the stairs and left the house with Grandpa shouting, "Be careful, and have fun."

There was a Christmas Carnival being held in Domino Park, and the entire group was going there to spend the day.

"Explain to me again why we are going?" Atemu asked Yami.

"Well, you're going because Heba threatened to put you on the couch for a couple of weeks." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him. "And why are you going?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yugi used his 'puppy dog eyes' on me. I swear that I thought I should be immune to that look after three years of it." Yami said.

"I don't think that anyone other than Grandpa is immune to that look, but you have to admit that Yugi doesn't use that look very often, and he only uses it to get us to agree to do things." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure that I would have gone to this otherwise." Yami said.

"Yeah. You probably would have gone even if Yugi hadn't done that to you." Atemu said.

"Okay. So I might would have done that anyway." Yami admitted,

"I, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate." Atemu muttered.

"Stop complaining, Atemu. You always say that you're forced to go to things like this, but you always end up having the time of your life." Heba argued.

"He does have a point. We don't really have to force you to do this." Yugi said.

The four arrived at the Christmas Carnival to find that it was already crowded with people.

There were games to play, food stands, there was frozen lake to ice skate on, and there were also booths to buy Christmas trinkets.

"Let's go and have some fun." Heba said, grabbing Yugi by the wrist and dragging him into the crowd.

"We'd better go with them." Atemu suggested.

"Yeah. I guess we'd better." Yami agreed.

The two followed Heba and Yugi as they weaved through the crowds.

Realizing what his brother was trying to pull, Yugi stopped and said, "Not on your life, Heba."

"Oh, come on. Why not?" Heba asked.

"You already roped me into one ice skating contest. You are not roping me into the one here." Yugi said.

"So that's what you were trying to do." Atemu said.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. You know that you're good, and that you should enter the contest." Heba said.

"No, I don't. Heba, I'm skating in the Christmas Eve competition, so there is no way that I am entering this one." Yugi protested.

Atemu sighed and said, "Come on, Heba. I'd better get you out of here before Yugi decides to kill you." Atemu said. He grabbed Heba by the arm and dragged him away from Yugi and Yami.

"Come on, Yugi. We'll go and play a game or something." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, and the two walked off.

They came across a game where you threw a ball to knock down all the bottles, and you win a prize.

"Hmm. This looks like it would be an easy game." Yami said.

"Are you going to try it?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I sure am. Why wouldn't I?" Yami asked.

"You just don't usually play such easy games." Yugi replied.

"Well, we both know that they won't have very hard games here. After all, little kids play these games, too, so they have to make it so that they can win them, too." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged.

Yami paid for a round where he got three balls to throw. Yami threw the first ball and knocked all of the bottles down the first time.

"That was great. Not many can knock them all down on the first throw." the guy in the booth said, handing Yami a stuffed bear as his prize.

"Here, Yugi." Yami said, handing it to Yugi.

"You won it, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that, but I don't like collecting stuffed animals, but you have a lot of them." Yami replied.

"Oh. Okay,: Yugi agreed.

The two continued on and ran into Joey, who had his arms full of cotton candy and chocolate.

"Joey, what did you do? Have Seto buy all of the food in the carnival?" Yugi asked.

Joey glared. "No, I did not." Joey said.

"Speaking of Seto, where is he?" Yami asked.

"Not sure. Mokuba came and dragged him off somewhere. Not sure where." Joey replied.

"I hope that he didn't leave you with his wallet." Yami said.

"No, he didn't. He said that he would never do that again after the last time I had it." Joey said.

"I wonder why." Yami said sarcastically.

Joey growled. "What are you two doing, anyway?" Joey asked.

"We just got here not too long ago. Atemu grabbed Heba off since Heba was close to being killed by Yugi for trying to get Yugi to agree to be in the once skating contest." Yami replied.

"Why not, Yug? That contest is just for fun, and you are a great skater. You were a state champion once." Joey said, stuffing a piece of chocolate on his mouth.

"Joey, that fact alone gives me an unfair advantage over everyone else. Besides, I'm already skating in the competition on Christmas Eve. I came here to have fun, and I really don't want to compete in the ice skating contest." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go play some other games." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him away from Joey.

"See you guys later." Joey called after them.

"Okay, Yami. You can let go of me now." Yugi said.

"No. I don't want you going back to kill Joey." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not going to kill him." Yugi said.

"I just want to make sure that you don't end up doing just that." Yami replied, finally letting go of Yugi's wrist.

They came across one of the games where you toss a ring and try to get it to land on a bottle. Two had to ring around a bottle to get a prize.

"Wow. I have always loved playing this game." Yugi said.

"Then why don't you play it?" Yami asked.

"I think I will." Yugi agreed. He paid and got six rings to toss. Yugi tossed the first ring, and it landed. He started to throw the rest of the rings, and all of them landed on a bottle.

"You really are good, son." the man behind the booth said.

Yugi chose to get the Dark Magician figurine, the Red Eyes Black Dragon figurine, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon figurine.

"Why did you get Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, Yugi" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that I could give them to Joey and Seto. I don't need all of these figurines, anyway." Yugi replied.

Yami shook his head. "It always surprises me that you can think of others so easily, aibou." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "Just a part of who I am." Yugi replied.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little hungry. Do you want to grab something to eat?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi replied.

The two went to one of the booths and bought a burger, fries, and Coke. They went to a table and sat down to eat.

"Hey! Yugi! Yami!"

The two looked up to see Atemu and Heba coming toward them with food in their hands.

"What have you two been up to?" Yami asked.

"Oh, we've just been playing some of the games they have here, and we also went and rode on the bumper cars." Heba said.

"I still don't see why you like those things so much." Atemu said.

"I find them fun. I do what you like to do, too, Atemu. There are some things I don't care to do that you do." Heba said.

"I know. I just don't see the point in them." Atemu replied.

"What have you two done?" Heba asked as they sat down by the two.

"We've played a couple pf the games, and we ran into Joey." Yugi said.

"With food in hand?" Atemu asked.

"Of course." Yami replied.

"Like that's a surprise." Heba said.

The group started eating.

After a little while, they left the area and started to walk around the carnival.

"Hey, Yugi. Look at this." Heba said, pointing out a small crystal box.

"Hey. Grandpa used to have one like that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Joey accidentally broke it a few years ago." Heba said.

"Was it important?" Atemu asked.

"As far as value goes, no, but it had a sentimental meaning to Grandpa. Grandpa gave it to Grandma for their last anniversary that they had together. He kept it to remind him of her. It always meant a lot to him." Yugi said.

"Man. That's harsh. It must be an antique." Atemu said.

"It probably is." Heba agreed.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other before Yugi said, "I think that we should get it for him."

"I do, too. I know that it won't replace the one that was broken, but I think that Grandpa would like it." Heba agreed.

Atemu and Yami glanced at each other.

"You know, we'll help you buy it." Yami said.

"No, Yami. We'll get this. Don't worry about it." Yugi assured.

"Are you sure?' Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I think that I would rather it be from us." Heba agreed.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Yugi and Heba bought the box before the four continued on.

"Hey. What's going on over there?" Heba asked, pointing to where there was a group of people were gathered.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Yami said.

The group went over and found that people were signing up for a partner Duel Monsters contest.

"Now that is something that I wouldn't mind doing." Yami said.

"Neither would I." Atemu agreed.

"Why don't you two enter it as a team?" Yugi suggested.

"Don't you want to duel, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, not this time. You two do that." Yugi said.

"What about you, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Go ahead. I really don't want to duel." Heba replied.

Yami and Atemu went on to sign up.

Yugi grabbed Heba by the wrist. "Come on." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"I need your help with something." Yugi replied.

"Shouldn't we tell Yami and Atemu we're leaving?" Heba asked.

"No. I don't want them to know about this." Yugi replied before dragging his brother off.

After about ten minutes, Yami and Atemu returned to where they had left Yugi and Heba only to find that they were nowhere to be found.

"Now where did those two go to?' Yami asked.

"There's not telling. Heba probably dragged Yugi off somewhere." Atemu replied.

"I really hope that he doesn't try to convince Yugi to enter that ice skating contest." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because we aren't there to stop Yugi from killing him for suggesting it." Yami replied.

The two walked around and found Leo and Yuesei.

"Hi, Atemu. Hi, Yami." Yuesei said.

"Hi." Atemu and Yami replied.

"Are you two enjoying the carnival?" Leo asked.

"We are, but we lost Yugi and Heba." Yami replied.

"How did you lose them?" Yuesei asked.

"We signed up for that team dueling contest, but when we went back to where we left them, Yugi and Heba were gone." Atemu explained.

"Hmm. We haven't seen them." Yuesei said.

"Heba probably dragged Yugi off somewhere." Leo said.

"We know that. We just wish that we knew where they went off to." Yami stated.

"I'm sure that they'll turn up soon." Yuesei said.

Yami and Atemu said good-bye before continuing to look for Yugi and Heba.

They came across Joey and Seto.

"Yami, are you entering the team dueling contest?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Atemu and I entered as a team." Yami replied.

"I hope that you are ready to lose. My puppy and I will beat both of you." Seto said.

"We'll see, Seto." Yami replied.

"Have either of you seen Yugi or Heba?" Atemu asked.

"We passed them a few moments ago. They were heading toward the booth where they're signing up for the ice skating contest later." Joey said.

"Uh oh." Yami said.

"What?" Seto asked, frowning.

"Yugi has already said he didn't want to do the contest. If we don't get to them, Yugi might kill him." Yami said.

"We'll see you at the contest." Atemu said before Yami and Atemu took off. They soon came across Yugi and Heba.

"Oh. Are you two signed up?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but where did you two disappear to?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. Heba convinced me to participate in the contest." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked. He knew that Yugi was dead-set against doing the contest.

"Yes, but Heba has to do the contest, too." Yugi said.

Heba glared at him. I really didn't want to do it." Heba said.

"Fairs fair." Yugi said.

Heba rolled his eyes.

"Well, we ran into Seto and Joey. They're a team in the tournament, too, so chances are that we'll end up facings them." Yami said.

"You know, it would be great if you two ended up facing Joey and Seto in the final round." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That would make an excellent finish to the contest." Heba agreed.

"We'll see. When is the skating contest?" Atemu asked.

"It actually starts in about thirty minutes." Heba replied.

"Good. We'll be able to watch since the duels don't start for another two hours.

Thirty minutes later, the ice skating contest started.

Leo, Yuesei, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Sayora, Kyla, Duke, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Atemu, and Yami gathered to watch the contest.

Yugi and Heba were the last two to skate.

Yugi ended up finishing with a perfect ten while Heba ended up finishing in second place with a 9.5.

"Great job, you two." Tea congratulated.

"Yeah. If you skate that good in the competition on Christmas Eve, then you'll win for sure." Joey said.

"That wasn't even his best." Heba stated.

"It isn't?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Nope." Yugi answered.

"Well, we've got an hour before the dueling starts." Kyla said.

The group wandered around for a little while longer before heading to the dueling area.

The final duel ended up Atemu and Yami vs. Seto and Joey. Yami and Atemu won although it was a very close duel.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order again." Duke said.

"Yeah. You four really did a great job." Mokuba added.

The group found that it was late, so they all headed on home.

* * *

Upon returning home, Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Yugi found Grandpa sitting on the living room.

"Hey, Grandpa. Yugi and I have something for you." Heba said.

"Oh. And what would that be?" Grandpa asked, putting his book aside.

Yugi handed Grandpa the bag.

Grandpa reached in and was surprised to pull out a crystal box that looked exactly like the one that had been broke. "Boys, where on earth did you find this?" Grandpa asked.

"It doesn't matter. We saw it and decided to buy it for you. We know that you liked having it, so we bought it." Heba said.

"Boys, this means a lot to me." Grandpa said.

Yugi and Heba smiled before hugging their grandfather.

"Are we interrupting?" Yuesei asked.

The five turned around to see Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora.

"No, you're not. What is it?" Heba asked.

"I found this outside." Leo said, holding up a brown box.

They all knew that it was another gift for Yugi.

Yugi took the box and set it on the small table and opened it up.

There was a square, blue velvet box in it.

Yugi took the box out and opened it to find a charm bracelet inside. Yugi took the bracelet out and help it up.

"Wow. That's a beautiful bracelet." sayora said.

"What are the charms off??" Kyla asked.

"I think they're ancient Egyptian symbols, but I'm not sure." Yugi replied.

"They are." Grandpa confirmed.

Atemu took the bracelet and pointed to each charm as he said, "Life. Love. Compassion. Kindness. Beauty. Trust. Friendship. Family. Light."

"That must have been hard to pull of since each charm had to be specially made." Yuesei said.

"What does the note say?" Leo asked.

Yugi took out the white piece of paper and opened it.

It said:

_All of these charms are a description of what_

_I think of you. When you wear this, you will_

_Know what I think about you._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it said:

_On the ninth day of Christmas I gave my true love, nine ancient charms_

_eight silver letters_

_seven bags of chocolate,_

_six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"I can't wait to find out who it is that is sending you all of these things, Yugi." Sayora said.

"I can't, either." Yugi replied.

"Well, with any luck, you'll find out soon." Grandpas aid.

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed, looking at the charm bracelet.

There was a knock on the door, and Yugi said, "Come in."

The door opened, and Yami walked in. "You okay, aibou?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering how someone had this done." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that any jeweler could have done it if they were shown what the customer wanted." Yami said.

"I suppose so. The bracelet is very beautiful." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is. I think I'll go to bed. Good night, aibou." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi replied.

Yami left the room.

Yugi put the bracelet with the other gifts and went to bed.

* * *

That was the ninth day of Christmas. Thanks to PuzzleFreak for giving me the idea for this one.

The tenth day is next.

R&R.


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

This chapter just has Yami and Yugi in it. I thought that I would do one where they spend the day together. Seemed like the perfect way to do this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 10- On the Tenth Day of Christmas

December 23

"Yugi, will you come on out of there?" Yami asked from outside the bathroom door. He was dressed in black leather pants and tight black shirt. He also was wearing a leather jacket and boots. He had on his collar and bracelets as well. He was holding another leather jacket

"There is no way that I am coming out dressed like this, Yami." Yugi said stubbornly from inside.

"Yugi, come on out. I'm sure that you don't look that bad." Yami told him.

"Yami, this is not my style." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, will you come out of there before I make you?" Yami said.

"There is no way that you are going to make me come out of here." Yugi said.

'I warned him.' Yami thought. He used his Shadow magic to unlock the door. Yami opened the door, reached inside, and dragged out a profusely blushing Yugi.

Yugi was dressed similarly to Yami in black leather pants and a black, shoulder shirt that fit tightly. He was also in boots similar to Yami's and was wearing the collar and bracelets as well.

"See, Yugi. You don't looks bad at all." Yami said.

"That's easy for you to say, Yami. You wear this kind of stuff all the time. This is your style, not mine." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you look good in it. I'm sure that you'll have every girl and a lot of guys looking at you." Yami said, smirking at Yugi.

Yugi looked away from Yami as his blush deepened.

Yami was well aware of the fact that Yugi was gay, and he knew that Yugi hated it when Yami would tease him about all of the girls that would fawn all over him.

"That's not funny, Yami." Yugi muttered.

"Yes, it was. To me anyway. Now, come on." Yami said, shoving the leather jacket he was holding into Yugi's hands.

"Yami, this is your jacket." Yugi protested.

"Yes, and you know as well as I do that I have several leather jackets. This will go perfect with that outfit of yours. It might be a little big, but that's now going to matter much." Yami said.

"Why are you making me do this?" Yugi asked.

"Because I think that you look good in those goods, and I'm sure that whoever is sending you all of these gifts would appreciate the fact that you're using them." Yami said.

"I could have used some of the others sets of clothes." Yugi shot back.

Yami smirked. "I don't think that people would react too well if they saw you wearing a ice skating outfit." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "You know what I mean!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, you look good in that, and I think that your admirer would appreciate it. I believe that your admirer said in that note that he thought you would look good in them." Yami said.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi blinked and said, "Why do you say 'he'? How do you know it's a guy?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, all of these notes were sincere and straight to the point. They were not mushy like what a girl would have written. Besides, you know that most girls dot their i's with hearts and such, but none of these letters have been." Yami said. He shrugged and said, "Just common sense."

"Yeah. I guess that rights. Good thing, too." Yugi said.

"Yes. I don't think that a girl would get the kind of reaction from you that a guy would." Yami agreed, smirking.

Yugi blushed. "If I wear this, will you stop torturing me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Put the jacket on, and come on." Yami said.

Yugi put the jacket on and said, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Well, since all our friends are too busy with their lovers to do anything with is and since Grandpa is spending the day with an old friend, I thought that we could go sightseeing." Yami said.

"Sightseeing? Yami, we live in Domino. Why would we go sightseeing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know how much you love Christmas lights, so we could go and see what people have done. Plus, we might see a movie or something," Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Okay. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two left the house.

Yugi made sure to lock the door since they were the only ones who had been at home at the time.

It was a rather warm day for September, so the leather jackets would be enough to keep them warm.

Yugi and Yami walked to town and looked at all of the shops that were bustling with business since there people doing last minute Christmas shopping with Christmas Eve the next day.

"You know, I like getting my Christmas shopping done early is that I don't have to be caught in all of this." Yami said.

"You just like to come and watch all of the people that are caught in it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, I do. I'd hate to be caught buying anything in all of that, though. It's a madhouse." Yami said.

"After Christmas, too. There's just something about Christmas that seems to send everyone in a frenzy to get just the perfect gift." Yugi said.

"Yeah. All I really need are my friends and family around to have a good Christmas." Yami said.

"That's all that I really need, too." Yugi agreed. He looked and saw where there a booth for Santa where children could go and sit on Santa's lap and tell him what it was that they wanted for Christmas. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"What do you find so amusing?" Yami asked.

"Not amusing, sweet. I was just watching the children sitting on Santa's lap." Yugi explained.

Yami also smiled. "It is a sweet sight. I think it's cute when children have that belief." Yami said.

"It's fun. I know the children love the idea." Yugi said.

The two continued to walk down the street. They looked at all of the different Christmas decorations that were put up throughout the town.

Yugi looked up and saw the Christmas tree that was in the middle of the town. "Isn't the town Christmas tree beautiful, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it is. I know that everyone likes the tree. It's the main attraction during the Christmas parade that they had back a few weeks ago." Yami said.

"It's always been a big deal since I can remember." Yugi said.

"Do you want to walk in any of the shops while we're out here?" Yami asked.

"We can. I just am not going to buy anything." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two walked into a small shop full of antiques and started to look around.

Pretty soon, they left the shop and continued to walk down the streets.

"Hey, Yami. Are you hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, I am. We should probably stop and get something to eat." Yami agreed.

The two stopped at Burger World and went inside to get something to eat.

After sitting down, the two gave their order to the waitress and waited.

"Yugi, are you ready for the competition tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"I suppose I am." Yugi replied.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No. I guess I would just feel better about this if I hadn't been tricked into signing up foe the competition." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. That was low of Heba, but I don't see what the big deal is if you enjoy ice skating so much, I don't see why you don't just start doing it again." Yami said.

"Well, one of the reasons is that it takes up a lot of time. I mean, when I did it as a kid, I was pretty much training all the time for one competition after another. I love ice skating, but it became more of a job than anything." Yugi said.

"Then why did you do it?" Yami asked.

"I suppose that I mostly did it because Grandpa and Heba wanted me to. I did love it, but I got where I didn't want to do it because it just took up way too much of my personal life." Yugi said.

A moment later, the waitress returned with their order in hand and put the tray down in front of them.

"So, what ended up happening?" Yami asked as they started to eat.

"Well, after I got hurt, my trainer started talking to grandpa about when I got better, that I'd have to train even harder to catch back up and be ready fort he nationals that were coming up. I guess I realized that I was sick of being in competition after competition, and I told Grandpa how I felt. When he realized that I was starting to hate ice skating, he let me quit." Yugi said.

"I take it that your trainer wasn't too happy." Yami said.

"No. In fact, he tried to convince Grandpa to force me to continue. Grandpa wasn't going to stand for forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do. I ice skated every now and then off and on, but I never competed again." Yugi said.

"I can see why you stopped, and why you got upset when Heba tricked you into signing up." Yami said.

"I don't mind competing like in the contest at the carnival yesterday because it was for fun. The competition tomorrow isn't exactly for fun." Yugi said.

"All you have to do is go and have fun. As long as you skate the best that you can, it really shouldn't matter." Yami said.

"I know. I just wish that I hadn't been forced, but I admit that I do miss competing, but I'm not going to let it rule my life again." Yugi said.

The two finished up their meal and paid for their food before leaving Burger World.

"Where to now?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi said. His eyes lighted up as he said, "I do have an idea. We could go to Rockwood." Yugi said.

"Rockwood? What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's a park where they put up all kinds of Christmas lights. Grandpa used to take me and Heba to see them when we were younger. We haven't been in years, though." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go then. I haven't been there, so it should be an interesting experience." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll have to take the bus to get there." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two barely caught the bus to Rockwood. When they reached the park, they got out and started to walk around.

Yami was shocked at all of the Christmas decorations that were there. "You weren't kidding when you said that there were all kinds here." Yami said.

"They always put up great Christmas lights here." Yugi said.

The two walked around the park, looking at how all of the trees were decorated in Christmas lights. The benches had garland wrapped around them. There were also lighted figurines set up all around the park. They were of snowmen, Santa Claus, elves, reindeer, candles, and even setups of the North Pole.

"I wonder how they get all of these things set up every year." Yami said.

"There are some of the retired elderly citizens of Domino take the time to put them up. The kids love this, too." Yugi said.

They came across were there a few inflatable Christmas decorations. There was one of Santa on his sleigh with the reindeer. There was another one of a family of snowmen. Yet another was one of Santa working on the workshop.

"I can see why the kids love all of this. It's amazing that they put all of these decorations up." Yami said.

"This time of year always seems to bring out the best in people. I think that it's the one time of the year that people actually put aside their differences and try to get along." Yugi said.

"It probably is." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked up and noticed something. "Hey. The sun is starting to set." Yugi said.

Yami looked and saw that Yugi was right. "Yes, it is. I love watching when the sun sets." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami sat down to watch the sun set.

"Yami, why do you like the sunset so much?" Yugi asked.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Yami asked.

"No. I was just curious." Yugi replied.

"I'm not sure. Even back in ancient Egypt, I loved to watch the sunset. I just find it beautiful." Yami replied.

Yugi looked up and continued to watch the sunset. "It is beautiful, but I prefer the sunrise. I don't know, why but I always have." Yugi said.

"I couldn't get up early enough to." Yami said.

"I know that. I get up almost every morning to watch it." Yugi said.

"You get up that early?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "I think that part of the reason I like the sunrise so much is because my parents would wake me and Heba up before they died so that we could watch the sunrise together." Yugi said.

"So, it's something that you shared with your parents." Yami said. At Yugi's nod, Yami added, "That's probably why you like the sunrise so much. It reminds you of your parents. Back in Egypt, my father would watch the sunset with Atemu and me when he could. We tried to do that every night although there some nights that we couldn't." Yami said.

"Sounds like we both like them for those reasons." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his agreement.

The two stayed there for a few minutes before they finally left to head back home.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami arrived back at the house, they found that the house was still dark.

"I guess no one's home." Yami said.

Yugi unlocked the door, and the two walked in.

Yugi turned on the hall light.

"Hey, Yugi. Here's a note from Grandpa." Yami said, picking up the note.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked.

Yami started to read it.

It said:

_I decided to go to see my friend in his home for a little while._

_I'll be back tomorrow in time for the ice skating competition._

_Leo's in charge until I get back._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

_P.S. Yugi, your admirer sent another gift. It's in the living room._

"Another gift?" Yugi repeated.

"Well, you knew it would probably come." Yami said.

The two went into the living room and found the brown box sitting on the table.

Yugi opened the box and pulled out a bouquet of flowers that were tied together.

"Yami, aren't these lotus blossoms?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, they are. In ancient Egypt, they were looked as the flower that represented love." Yami answered.

"Could you get a vase of water so that I could put them in it?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, aibou." Yami replied. He left the room and returned a moment later with a vase of water.

Yugi put the flowers in the vase before he reached into the box and found the note.

Yugi opened the note and began to read it.

The note said:

_These are the flowers of ancient Egypt._

_I know you love Egypt, so I thought that_

_These would do to show my love._

_Love, _

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the tenth day of Christmas I gave my true love, ten lotus blossoms_

_nine ancient charms_

_eight silver letters_

_seven bags of chocolate,_

_six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"You certainly have the quite the admirer, aibou." Yami said.

"I know. These flowers are gorgeous." Yugi agreed.

"Where are you going to put them?" Yami asked, knowing Yugi was running out of room.

"I don't know, but I guess that I'll find some place." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded. The two went upstairs to their own room.

Yugi placed the flowers on his nightstand. 'I hope that I meet my admirer soon. I'd like to meet the person who loves me this much.' Yugi thought.

* * *

That's the tenth day. Hope you liked it. Thanks to SRRH for helping to give me this idea.

The eleventh day is up next. The skating competition will be in it, too.

R&R.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

Chapter 11- On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

December 24

Yugi woke up the following morning and found that he had woken up just in time to watch the sunrise.

There was a knock on his door, which surprised him.

"Come in." Yugi said.

To Yugi's surprise, Yami was the one who walked into his room.

"Yami, what are you doing up?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought that since you watched the sunset with me yesterday, I figured that I would watch the sunrise with you today." Yami explained.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi went to the window and watched as the sun started to rise.

"You're right, Yugi. The sunrise is beautiful." Yami agreed, watching as the sun slowly started rise above the horizon.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Have you never watched the sunrise before?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami replied.

Yugi looked back out and watched as the sun continued to rise.

"It's amazing how beautiful the sunrise is." Yami said.

"It is. Now you know why I like to watch it." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do." Yami agreed.

* * *

At nine, everyone gathered in the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

"I can't believe that it's Christmas Eve already. It doesn't feel like it should be." Kyla said.

"I know what you mean. It feels like we just got everything decorated." Sayora agreed.

"Well, we all knew that it was coming." Yuesei said.

"Yeah. We know. I guess it just feels like it shouldn't be that time." Kyla said.

Leo laughed. "I can understand what they mean. It feels like forever before Christmas comes, but when it does come, it feels like no time at all has passed." Leo said.

Heba looked over at Yugi. "Yeah, and Yugi's skating competition is tonight, too." Heba said.

Yugi nearly choked on the piece of toast that he was eating.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, started to pat Yugi on the back.

"Here." Atemu said, handing Yugi a glass of water.

Yugi drank the water and put the glass down. "Crap! I completely forgot that that was today." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yuesei asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It completely slipped my mind." Yugi replied.

"So, what's the big deal? You're prepared enough for it." Heba said.

Yugi glared. "You know how I get with competitions." Yugi snapped.

"Come on. You get nervous, but once you're out on the ice, you're fine." Heba said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change that I do get really nervous before them." Yugi said.

The group looked at each other, wondering how Yugi got nervous.

* * *

Yugi was pacing his room with his hands behind his back.

Yami was laying on Yugi's bed. "Yugi, could you stop pacing? You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Yami said.

"I can't believe that I let him talk me into this. I am not ready to do something like this." Yugi muttered to himself.

Yami frowned. He had never seen Yugi look like this. Yami sat up and said, "Yugi."

"I must be out of my mind. I am nowhere near ready to participate in a competition. I have not been in one for six years. I am way out of a practice, and a few weeks of practice is not enough to make me ready for this." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Yami said again.

"How could I be so stupid? There isn't a chance that I can do this." Yugi said, running a hand through his air worriedly. "I know. I'll drop out. That's the only thing that I can do. That way, I don't have to worry about it." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Yami said loudly.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, whirling around to face Yami in shock, having forgotten that Yami was there.

"What in the name of Ra are you going on about?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to drop out of the ice skating competition." Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yami, there is no way that I am ready for something like this. I can't compete. I haven't done this in years, and there is no way that I am competing." Yugi said.

Yami stood up, took Yugi by his arms, and forced him to sit down on the bed. "Yugi, you are not going to drop out of this competition." Yami told him.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you know just as well as I do that you want to do this. Besides, your just getting nervous." Yami said.

"No, I'm not." Yugi protested.

"Yes, you are. Yugi, you always ramble when you are nervous, and that's what you've been doing for the last five minutes. Just calm down and relax." Yami said.

"I can't calm down. I'm doing to be competing against people who have skated for years without stopping." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kneeled down in front of his Hikari. "Yugi, you're overreacting. This isn't about whether you win or lose. As long as you skate the best that you can, then there is nothing for you to worry about. Just do the best that you can, and it'll be fine." Yami said.

"You have got to be kidding." Yugi said.

"No, I'm not. Yugi, if you drop out of the contest, will you regret it?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Honestly, Yugi." Yami said warningly.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I guess I would regret it later." Yugi admitted.

"See. Yugi, as long as you skate the best you can, I'll be proud of you. I don't care if you win or lose. Just do your best, and you'll be proud of yourself." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami.' Yugi agreed. He looked up at his Dark and said, "Thanks, Yami."

"That's what I'm here for." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm still nervous, though." Yugi said.

"Is what Heba said true? That you forget everything once you're on the ice?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Then stop worrying. Once you get out on the ice, you'll be completely fine." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi finally agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to wear this." Yugi said from the bathroom.

"Come on out, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm not sure that I want to." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, I will do what I did yesterday if you are not out of the bathroom in the next minute." Yami told him.

"Fine." Yugi said. He unlocked the bathroom down and walked out in the ice skating outfit that his secret admirer had given to him.

"You look fine, Yugi." Yami assured him.

"I feel a little ridiculous." Yugi said.

"Didn't you have to wear something like this when you competed before?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but if you remember correctly, that was six years ago. It's been awhile since the last time I had to wear one of these." Yugi said.

"Hmm. You know, I think that I have an idea. Is it against the rules to wear jewelry in this competition?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Come on." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled Yugi into his own room.

"Yami, what are you up to?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he went over to Yugi's nightstand and picked one of the amethyst bracelets that Yugi's secret admirer had given him on the third day of Christmas. "This will go perfect with the outfit." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "I don't know about that." Yugi said.

"Come on. The collar of your outfit had amethyst gems around it, so the amethyst bracelet would be perfect." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip. "Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Yami put the bracelet around Yugi's wrist. "Grab your coat. We need to go." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Since Yugi was in the competition, he had to be there an hour earlier. Yami had opted to go with him.

Yugi bit his lip when he saw the other competitors.

There were twelve people entered in the competition in all, and Yugi was the last one to go.

"Yugi. It's been awhile since you've been in one of my competitions." a man said.

Yugi and Yami turned to face the man.

The man gave Yugi a hug.

Yami felt defensive when Yugi was hugged by an older man.

"Yami, this is Walton Dryson. He's the one who sponsors this tournament. Mr. Dryson, this is my friend, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hello, there. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Dryson said, shaking Yami's hand.

"Likewise." Yami said.

"I'm glad to see you back in the game, Yuugi. I missed seeing you skate." Mr. Dryson said.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks. I was a little unsure about entering." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you are. There are too many people who only want the money and the trip to Hawaii. At least I know you're doing it for the fun of it." Mr. Dryson said.

Yugi nodded, and Mr. Dryson walked off.

"You know the sponsor?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I actually knew him before I got into ice skating. Mr. Dryson was friends with my dad, so I grew up around him. He's a nice man, and he was like a second father to me, especially after my dad died." Yugi said.

"I see." Yami said.

It wasn't long before there was an announcement that only the skaters were allowed back in the room.

"I'll see you later, Yugi. Good luck." Yami said, hugging him.

"Okay. Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him and walked off.

'I'm going to need a little more than luck.' Yugi thought.

* * *

As Yami was heading to the stands, he ran into Atemu.

"Oh. I was looking for you, Yami." Atemu said.

"I was back with Yugi. What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. Seto got us box seats, so I came to get you. We'll have a better view of the competition from there." Atemu explained.

Yami nodded and followed his brother up to the box seat.

"Hey, Yami. How's Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Fine. I think that he's a little nervous, but he's fine." Yami replied.

"Yugi'll do just fine. I know that." Heba said.

"Yeah. Yugi is great from what I've seen." Kyla added.

"He is." Grandpa said.

There was someone who came out on the ice with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the tenth annual Christmas Eve Ice Shaking Competition. We have twelve competitors this year. Each of them are excellent skaters. The winner will be winning five thousand dollars and a free trip for four to Hawaii. We would also like to thank Walton Dryson for sponsoring this competition." the announcer said.

The spotlight was on Mr. Dryson, who stood up and waved.

"We will be beginning momentarily. We hope you enjoy this year's competition." the announcer said.

"Well, we'll be seeing Yugi skate pretty soon." Ryou said.

"Don't see why I had to come and watch the runt skate." Bakura muttered.

"Me, either." Marik added.

"Stop sulking." Malik snapped.

"We're here to support Yugi." Ishizu added.

"Hey! It's starting." Tea exclaimed.

They watched as the first skater, a girl, did her routine.

* * *

Yugi watched as all of the skaters did their routine one by one. He had found out what Mr. Dryson had meant. He had heard just about every skater say that he or she couldn't wait to get the money or the free trip to Hawaii. 'Skating is supposed to be fun. They do it for the prize.' Yugi thought. He knew that he would be happy as long as he did his best.

Slowly, the skaters did their routine one by one.

Yugi realized that after the skater that was stating, it was his turn.

The skater finished and returned to the area where they were waiting.

"The next skater is a returning champion, Yugi Moto!" the announcer announced.

Yugi took his cue and skated out on the ice. The music started and Yugi started his routine.

Yugi skated forward and jumped into the air, landing on his toes and spun a round before moving backwards. He twirled around a few times before going foreword again. Yugi jumped up and spun three times in the air before landing on one foot and going backwards. Yugi turned as he put the other foot on the ground and skated to the side. Yugi propelled himself forward and spun again before skating backwards, jumping up in the air, twirling several times, and landed on his feet, still moving backwards.

The audience started to clap at the amazing display.

Yugi heard none of it.

Yugi moved forward quickly and jumped up, twirling when his feet hit the ice and started going backwards when he stopped twirling. Yugi continued forward before jumping up and turning in midair before landing back on the ice perfectly. Yugi skated forward at a fast space before spinning on the tips of his skates and ending up pushing backwards before he jumped and turned in midair, landing on his feet and moving forward. Yugi pushed on forward and jumped up, twirling and landed on his feet with one foot flat and the other on the toe with his arms to the side on what was his finish.

The audience started to clap wildly at the display.

"An excellent display of skill by our former champion." the announcer said as Yugi skated to the side and got off the ice.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

"I didn't realize that Yugi really was such a good ice skater." Yuesei stated.

"Yugi certainly hasn't lost his touch." Grandpa said.

"Well, you did always say that Yugi was a natural ice skater." Heba said.

"I hope that he won." Teas aid.

"In my opinion, Yugi did the best job of everyone." Duke said.

"Yeah, but we're all a little biased since Yugi is our friend." Atemu said.

"Still, Yugi is a great skater." Sayora said.

"Yeah. Plus, there's nothing wrong with hoping that our friend won." Tristan added.

Although Marik and Bakura wouldn't say it, they were impressed and proud of how well Yugi had done.

* * *

Yugi could hear the chatter of the other skaters, talking about how they were so sure that they had won, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was the fact that he had done his best. 'I know that I did the best that I could, and I'm proud of that. Yami was right.' Yugi thought.

The announcer went on the ice and said, "We have the results from the judge. The skater that the judges found to be the best was-" the announcer opened the envelope and said, "Yugi Moto with a perfect ten!"

Yugi was beyond shocked that he was the one that had won the whole competition. He skated out onto the ice and took the bouquet of flowers that were handed to him.

"Congratulations, Yugi. You're the winner of the five thousand dollars and the Hawaii trip. Do you have anything to say?" the announcer asked.

"Only that I did my best, and that's what counts." Yugi said.

* * *

In the changing room, Yugi changed into blue jeans and a pale blue shirt. He picked up the bag with his skating things in it and the bouquet of flowers and left the room. He found Mr. Dryson waiting on him.

"Good work, Yugi. I must say that I'm impressed. You did the best." Mr. Dryson said.

"Thanks, I just did the best I could. Whether I did win or lose, I knew I'd win in my heart as long as I did the best I could." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear. Congratulations. The prize money and Hawaii things will be sent to you after Christmas." Mr. Dryson said.

Yugi nodded and left to be met by all of his friends.

"Great job, Yug. You won!" Joey said, giving Yugi a big hug.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"I told you that you would win." Heba added.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi agreed.

"That was amazing. You may have taken six years off, but you're still great." Malik said.

Yugi blushed at all of the attention.

The group started to leave.

"See. I told you that it would be fine." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, and thanks for everything." Yugi said.

* * *

After a celebratory dinner and a reminder form Seto that the Christmas party would be at seven the following evening, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, Yuesei, and Grandpa returned home.

On the front steps was a brown box.

Since Yugi's hands were full, Yami picked up the box.

"OH! This is a little heavy." Yami said.

"He's very accurate." Leo said.

Grandpa opened the door, and everyone went inside.

Yami set the box on the table.

Yugi set his bag on the floor and bouquet on the table. He opened the box. The note was on top.

"These are bath oils." Yugi said.

"You love those." Heba said.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi agreed.

Kyla went through the bottles and named the different fragrances. "Lavender. Strawberry. Vanilla. Jasmine. Ocean Breeze. Moonlit Waters. Melon. Raspberry. Wintergreen. Fresh Rain. Roses." Kyla said.

"You use a lot those, don't you, Yugi?" Sayora asked.

"Yes. Ocean Breeze and fresh rain are the only ones I haven't used." Yugi replied.

"What does the note say?" Atemu asked.

Yugi opened the note, and read it.

It said:

_I know you like bath oils_

_So I got you these._

_I hope you enjoy them._

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Lover_

At the bottom, it read:

_On the eleventh day of Christmas I gave my true love, eleven fragrant oils_

_ten lotus blossoms_

_nine ancient charms_

_eight silver letters_

_seven bags of chocolate,_

_six stunning outfits_

_five golden pendants_

_four Duel Monsters plushies_

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"Wow. This guy is really good." Sayora said.

"Yeah. He seems to know just what to get you." Leo added.

"Almost like he could read your mind." Atemu added.

"Yeah. It seems like it." Yugi agreed.

//What do you think aibou?// Yami asked.

/I think that this guy knows me really well, and I don't have the first clue as to who he is./ Yugi replied.

//I'm sure you'll find out soon, aibou. Don't worry.// Yami said.

/Okay, Yami. If you say so./ Yugi agreed.

Yami picked the box up for Yugi and went upstairs with him.

* * *

That's the eleventh day of Christmas. Thanks to Takers HIdden Soul Mate for this idea.

The twelfth and last day of Christmas is next. You'll see who has been sending Yugi all of the gifts.

R&R.


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

My goal was to finish this before Christmas, and I have. I hope you hvae enjoyed this. I have had fun writing it.

Here's the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12- On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

December 25

"Yugi, wake up!"

Yugi groaned and pulled his covers over his head.

"Yugi. Come on. Get up."

Yugi could feel someone shaking him. "Heba, leave me alone." Yugi said, recognizing his brother's voice.

"Yugi, get up. It's Christmas!" Heba said.

Yugi finally threw his covers and said, "If I get up, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Heba said.

"Fine. I'll get up then." Yugi said.

"Great!" Heba said before scurrying out of the room.

Yugi sighed and got up out of bed. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was five-thirty in the morning.

"ATEMU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WAKING ME UP AT FIVE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" Yami shouted so loud that anyone in the house who was still asleep was certainly awake by now.

Atemu darted out of Yami's room and ran down the stairs.

Yugi peered into Yami's room and saw Yami fuming at being woken up so early. "Yami, you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned and his hard gaze instantly softened at the sight of the younger boy. "Yes, aibou. I'll be fine after I kill my brother." Yami replied.

"Well, can you at least wait until after Christmas to kill him?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I suppose so. I guess that we'd better go on downstairs before someone comes up to get us." Yami said, grabbing a white shirt and pulling it on.

Yugi and Yami left the room and went downstairs to find that everyone else was already downstairs.

Kyla and Sayora were already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Yami, calm down." Atemu said, worried that his brother might try to kill him.

"I'm not going to kill you, Atemu." Yami said At Atemu's relieved expression, Yami added, "At least, not today. I promised Yugi I wouldn't kill you until after Christmas." Yami said.

"Well, at least he gets to live for one more day." Heba said.

"You're no help." Atemu muttered.

"I know." Heba replied, smiling brightly.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready." Kyla called.

The group went into the kitchen to find that the girls had made a breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, grits, and pancakes.

"Did you fix a big enough breakfast?" Leo asked.

"Well, we weren't exactly sure what everyone would want, so we just mixed a little of everything." Sayora said.

"Well, let's eat." Grandpa said.

The entire group sat down and started to eat their breakfast.

After they finished, everyone went into the living room.

"How about we open presents now?" Heba asked excitedly.

Everyone agreed and started to open the presents that belonged to them.

Kyla and Sayora both wound up with several pieces of jewelry and clothes.

Yugi and Yami ended up having duel monsters cards and a new card game to try out.

Atemu and Heba ended up with clothes, games, and several toys used for the bedroom.

Leo and Yuesei ended with books, clothes, and a few toys for the bedroom as well.

Grandpa ended up with a photo album, several antiques, and a picture of Heba and Yugi from the two.

"Wow. These things are great." Sayora said.

"Yeah. I especially love the necklace. Thanks guys." Kyla said.

"Yeah." Sayora added.

"Oh. Atemu. Heba. This is for you guys." Yugi said, getting a box out from under the tree and handing it to them.

"Oh." Heba said, taking the box.

"Thanks , guys." Atemu added.

Heba unwrapped the box and then opened the box.

Atemu and Heba both gasped at what they saw.

"What is it, guys?" Kyla asked.

Atemu reached in the box and pulled out a statue of him and Heba in ancient Egyptian clothing. Atemu's arms were around Heba in the statue, and Heba had his hands on Atemu's arms.

"How on earth did you do this?" Heba asked.

"You have no idea what you can have made these days." Yugi replied.

"That looks amazing." Yuesei said.

"It's an exact replica of how they looked five thousand years ago." Leo added.

"How did you manage that feat?" Grandpa asked.

"We just had it specially made. We thought that it would make a great gift for you two." Yami added.

"I love it. I can't believe that you two had that made." Heba said.

Leo went to the door to retrieve the morning paper.

Yugi was about to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa asked.

"There's a present in my room that I need to get." Yugi replied. He went upstairs and returned with a box.

"Yugi, I think that the twelfth day of Christmas is here." Leo said, returning wit the paper and a long box that had a red ribbon on it.

Yugi put the gift down and took the box from Leo.

"Well. Open it." Heba said impatiently.

Yugi put the box on the table and took the ribbon off before he opened the lid. Yugi gasped when he found twelve red roses. This wouldn't have been so unusual had it not been for the diamond stones that were on the rose. Yugi took the bouquet out of the box and looked at them in awe.

"Are those real diamonds?" Sayora asked, wide-eyes.

"Considering everything else has been, I'd say that chances are that they are real. We could ask a jeweler after Christmas." Leo said.

"These are gorgeous. I wonder who did this." Yugi said.

"Well, read the note. There's been one with every gift so far." Yuesei said.

Yugi put the bouquet on the table and found the note in the box. He took it out.

The note was done differently then the others. There were two different pages.

On the first page, it read:

_On the twelfth day of Christmas I gave my true love, twelve diamond roses_

_Eleven fragrant oils_

_Ten lotus blossoms_

_Nine ancient charms_

_Eight silver letters_

_Seven bags of chocolate_

_Six stunning outfits_

_Five golden pendants_

_Four Duel Monster plushies _

_Three amethyst bracelets_

_Two silver ankhs_

_And a cartouche with his name on it._

"Well, he's finally finished his poem." Atemu remarked as they all read the poem since Yugi didn't read it aloud this time.

"Yeah, and it's really sweet, too." Kyla added.

Yugi wasn't listening. He was reading the second paper.

The note said:

_Dear Yugi,_

_For the past twelve days, I have sent you gifts to show you that I love you._

_I never told you who I was because I was afraid that you wouldn't return my_

_Feelings, and that you would hate me for the feeling the way that I do about you._

_I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided that this year, I would tell you. I needed you to know._

_I love you with all my heart, aibou._

_Love,_

_Yami_

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the word "aibou". He didn't need to see that Yami had signed the note to know that he was the one that had written it because, for one, he was the only one that had ever called him aibou, and the only one that Yugi would ever want to call him that. Second, Yugi recognized Yami's handwriting. Yugi looked up to find Yami watching him intently. Yami seemed calm, but Yugi could see that he was beyond nervous at what Yugi would say.

"Yugi, what does the note say?" Kyla asked.

Yugi didn't answer her. He was watching Yami.

Yami hadn't dared look at Yugi's eyes, but Yami finally dared to look Yugi right in the face and knew from the look on Yugi's face that he wasn't angry.

"It was you, Yami. You were the one sending me all of these gifts along. That's how my admirer knew just what to get me. No one knows me better than you do." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Yes, Yugi. I'm the one who's been sending you the gifts." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Because I am in love with you, Yugi. I have been for a long time. There are several times that I have wanted to tell you, but I wasn't how, and I was scared that you might not feel the same way, and I feared the it might damage out friendship. But it got to the point that I couldn't live without telling you the truth. I needed you to know how I feel." Yami explained.

Yugi was surprised. He had never known that Yami felt like that toward him.

"I know that you might not feel the same way about me, Yugi, but I wanted you to know. It was killing me that you didn't know, so I thought that this would be the best way." Yami explained.

Truthfully, Yami was trying to see what Yugi's reaction was to each gift to see if it was a good thing or bad thing. When Yugi never reacted badly, Yami decided to follow through with his original plan and give Yugi all of the gifts. Yami just hoped that his friendship with Yugi would not be negatively affected by this.

Yugi hid a smile. Now that he knew how Yami felt, Yugi wasn't worried anymore. Yugi picked up the gift that he had set down and said, "Yami, I think that you had better open this."

Yami blinked, not understanding. "What?" Yami said.

"Just open it, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami took the gift and did as he was told. When Yami opened the box, he found a snow globe inside.

Yami never knew why, but he had liked snow globes and started to collect them a couple of years before. It made is easy for people to buy him gifts.

The snow globe had the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl inside. They were Yami's two favorite monsters. On the base of the snow globe was an engraving. It said: I LOVE YOU, YAMI.

Yami's eyes widened and looked up at Yugi. "You mean-" Yami started, not daring to finish the statement.

Yugi nodded. "I hid that so that you wouldn't find it. You didn't have to be so scared, Yami. I love you, too." Yugi said.

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Read my lips." Yugi replied and kissed Yami gently, surprising the older teen.

"Finally!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yugi and Yami came out of the trance they had been in to finally realize that everyone had bared witness to what had just happened.

"I knew that Yugi was going to confess when he got that snow globe at the carnival." Heba said.

"The carnival? When did you get it? I was with you the whole time." Yami said.

"Um, no, you weren't, Yami. You remember how Heba and I ran off when you and Atemu went to sign up for the Duel Monsters contest?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, Heba and I actually went to the stand that was selling them. We did that and since the sign up for the ice skating contest was near it, we decided to sign up for the contest to explain why we left." Yugi said.

"You didn't tell me this why, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yugi made me promise not to tell anyone, even you." Heba replied.

"If Yami was the one doing it, why did he have them sent to the house?" sayora asked.

"Because Yugi would have known it was someone in the house, and since Yami is the only one in this house that doesn't have someone, it would have been easy to figure out who was sending the gifts to him." Leo replied.

"I do have one question, Yami?" Yugi said.

"What's that, aibou?" Yami asked.

"How in the name of Ra did you afford all of those gifts? Some of them were really expensive." Yugi said.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've been planning to do this for awhile, actually. I got the gifts gradually since February." Yami replied.

"But how did you afford it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there might be a little something that we never mentioned." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Well, it turns out that when Ishizu and Malik were guarding my tomb, there was a lot of gold there. Their family has been guarding it for all these years. After Yami and I were brought here, they thought that it should go to us since it was technically ours. We traded it for money, and we split the money up into two bank accounts, one for me and one for Yami." Atemu explained.

"Why didn't you ever mention it before?" Kyla asked.

Atemu shrugged. "Neither Yami nor I cared too much for money, so we decided not to mention it or use without talking to the other." Atemu replied.

"Then you knew about Yami's scheme all along." Yuesei sated.

"Yeah. Yami and I took turns putting the gifts on the front porch. It's a miracle that we were never caught." Atemu said.

"You sure did a good job of that. I never suspected a thing." grandpa said.

"Yeah. How did you manage to sneak around like that so much?" Leo asked.

"We just had good timing. Honestly, it shocked us that we were never caught by anyone." Yami replied.

"I'm guessing that you disguised your handwriting then. I would have recognized yours, Yami, and Heba would have recognized Atemu's." Yugi said.

"Actually, Seto was the one who wrote everything, except for the last one today." Yami said.

"He knew, too? How did you know Joey wouldn't blab?" Sayora asked.

"Sayora!" Leo scolded.

"Sorry, but we all know that Joey tends to say things he doesn't mean. How did you know he wouldn't let it slip?' Sayora asked.

"Simple. Like Atemu promised not to tell Heba, Seto promised not to tell Joey." Yami replied.

"And why wasn't I told?" Heba asked.

"Because you would have told Yugi." Atemu said simply.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Sorry about deceiving you, but I thought that this would be the easiest way to tell you." Yami said.

"I'm not mad, Yami. In fact, I find it rather sweet." Yugi said.

Yami grinned at that.

"Well, now that that is settled, perhaps we can get back to Christmas." Leo said.

The group laughed.

Grandpa sighed. "Three couples in this house. You are going to give this old man a heart attack." Grandpa said playfully.

"Grandpa, you're not going anywhere anytime soon, and you know that." Yugi said.

Grandpa smiled. "Yes, and I am glad that you two are finally together. Honestly, you two have been tiptoeing around each other far too much." Grandpa said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were laying on Yugi's bed. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi, who had his head resting on Yami's chest.

"Yami, can I ask you something else about those gifts?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, aibou." Yami replied.

"How did you get those specially made items done?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had help from Seto. Since he is a powerful CEO, he had connections. I paid for it, but he got me what I needed." Yami replied.

"Well, I certainly didn't mind all the attention, but promise that you will not get me anymore expensive gifts." Yugi said.

"Why not? I like getting you things." Yami said.

Yugi reposition himself so that he was laying on Yami's chest looking at his face. "Yami, all I need is you. I don't need all of the expensive gifts." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and ran his hands threw Yugi's hair. "That's all I need, too. However, I can't promise that I'll cut out the expensive gifts when it's Valentine's Day, Christmas, or your birthday." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said, whining a little.

"I could get you something expensive everyday." Yami reminded him.

Yugi let out a sigh. "Fine. Those times, but only then." Yugi said.

"Oh, and Yugi. I think that the snow globe you gave me is my favorite." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I love it. I just wish you hadn't lied at the carnival." Yami said.

"Um, Yami. Technically, I didn't lie. I did sign up for the ice skating contest. I just didn't tell you the other reason I left." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I guess that's true." Yami agreed.

Yugi glanced at the clock and said, "We had better get ready for the Christmas party."

Yami groaned. "Do we have to?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"I was rather happy being right here." Yami said.

"You'll just have to feel happy later." Yugi said.

"Oh. Wait a minute. I'll be right back." Yami said. He left the room and returned a moment later with a box. "This was originally going to the sixth outfit, but since I got you the ice skating outfit, I think I should give this it you now." Yami said.

Yugi opened the box to find another leather outfit. "Yami." Yugi groaned.

"Well, you look hit when you wear leather, You have no idea how turned on that made me." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "All right. I'll wear it." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Seto greeted the Moto group when they arrived at the mansion. He looked at Yugi and Yami's entwined hands an said, "I see that everything worked out like you wanted it to."

"Yes, it did." Yami replied as they walked on in.

"THEY'RE TOGETEHR!" Joey suddenly screamed, startling everyone in the house.

"What the-" Yugi started, turning.

Joey flew into the room and grabbed Yugi in a tight hug. "I'm glad that you two are finally together." Joey said.

Tea squealed. "You mean you and Yami finally got together, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Joey, can't-breathe." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Joey said, letting go.

"And yes, Tea, Yami and I are together." Yugi replied.

"What about your secret admirer?" Tristan asked.

"That was Yami." Yugi replied.

"Huh?" Duke said, not understanding.

"You mean, Yami was your secret admirer all along?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's such a sweet way to confess." Ryou said dreamily.

"What a sap." Bakura said.

"Oh, shut up, Bakura!" Yami snapped.

"Okay. Let's not fight today." Yugi said.

The party got into full swing.

After dinner, Yami pulled Yugi to the side. "You know, Yugi. I think that this is the best Christmas yet." Yami said.

"I agree. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Yugi said.

Yami glanced up and said, "Look. We're under the mistletoe."

Yugi glared at him. "You planned that didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, but the tradition is that the under the mistletoe have to kiss." Yami reminded him.

"And earlier, you got angry because Heba and Atemu were kissing under it." Yugi said.

"At that time, I didn't have someone to kiss." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled at that remark.

Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lip in a kiss.

It was the best Christmas for the two of them, and the first of many more to come as a couple.

THE END

* * *

That's it for "The Twelve Days of CHristmas for You, My Love". I hope you liked it.

I have several ideas for stories that I'll start soon.

R&R.


End file.
